The Final Horcrux
by anyadelacour
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married and they have 4 kids. They have defeated six horcruxes, but what or even who could be the last one. Story better than summary. Please RR! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The Final Horcrux

Chapter 1

"Six down, one to go" Harry Potter grinned at wife, Ginny as they watched the sixth Horcrux go up in flames.

"I know! It's excellent! But let's go home for a month or two. We haven't stayed in our house for longer than a few days in nearly ten months."

"OK then" Harry agreed and the two of them apparated to their house. Molly had found it so hard to face separation from each of her children that she had bought them each a house on the same street as the Burrow. Harry and Ginny's, which was named The Den, was in between Fred and Angelina's and Bill and Fleur's.

Harry and Ginny had four children; James aged seven, Lily who was five and then twins, Sirius and Mia, who were 26 months. They were all being looked after by their uncles and aunts while Harry and Ginny were fighting.

James was staying with Charlie and his wife Linda who was also a dragon enthusiast and expert. They had a girl who was eight-called Flame and a boy who was seven and called Spike. James and Spike got on very well and James also got on well with Flame.

Lily was staying with Bill and Fleur. Their children- Pierre who was nine, Jacques who was seven and Brigitte who was five- were all extremely good looking. Lily and Brigitte were very close.

George and Alicia had offered to take Sirius and Mia in. They already had two year old twins of their own, Daisy and Jake, and Alicia was expecting another baby in four months time. Their house competed with Fred and Angelina's for the most chaotic, but it was an extremely homely there.

Percy and his wife Jane had only one child and they didn't really like her mixing with rough children or really with any other children at all. She only saw her cousins at family occasions. Her name was Honour and she was eight.

Fred and Angelina had four children, Jessica aged nine, Oliver aged seven, Dan aged six and Lola aged 14 months. Jessica and Pierre were almost the same age, Pierre being older by three months, and every-one, particularly Arthur and Molly, was very excited as in just two years they would be starting Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione were the last ones to get married. It had been a very extravagant wedding as Hermione was very well off and every-one was so happy for them, but that was nearly six years ago. They had both insisted they aid Harry and Ginny as they combated the Dark Side, but so far neither of them seemed particularly interested in having children.

As Harry picked up each of his children from playing with their cousins he swelled with pride. First James, he was so grown-up now, he looked so much like Harry with his scruffy black hair and green eyes. James was having so much fun with Flame and Spike. Flame had Weasley red hair that fell to her shoulders and big green eyes. Spike looked more like his mother with his brown hair and brown eyes.

Harry went next over to Bill and Fleur's to collect his eldest daughter. Lily had red hair, which was in a half pony today. Her eyes were green and twinkly and she had more charm than any one else in the family. Her ears were pierced and had little gold studs in them. She was playing with Brigitte who had light blonde hair, in two bunches and very pale blue eyes. Nearby playing exploding snap, sat Pierre and Jacques, for brothers they couldn't have looked less alike. Pierre was the dead spit of Bill, even with his own little earring. He could easily have passed for Lily's brother. Jacques on the other hand had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tougher than he looked though and had a lot of powerful magic inside him.

Harry then went on to pick up the twins. Sirius was older by four minutes and had ginger hair and green eyes. He was a chubby toddler and very good-natured. Mia had big brown eyes and curly short brown hair. James, Lily and Sirius looked like average Potter/Weasley kids but Mia looked nothing like any one else. She was quite petit. Although Sirius had walked first it was Mia who had started talking first. She was very cute. George and Alicia's twins were just two months older than Sirius and Mia. Daisy, who was six minutes older than Jake, had red hair and blue eyes. She was quite tough and clearly had a lot of George in her as she was quite cheeky and a little prankster already. Jake was a brunette and had brown eyes. At two he was already speaking in full and complex sentences and was extremely bright. He and Daisy were very close to Mia and Sirius and were often referred to on family occasions and outings as the foursome.

"Did you win Dad?" asked James as the five of them walked back to The Den. Although they owned Grimmauld Place they rarely went there.

"Daddy _always_ wins," scolded little Mia.

"Yeah!" agreed Sirius "And Mummy wins also"

"Yup" nodded Mia.

"I played hair dressers with Brigitte" Lily said.

"Me and Siri and Daisy and Jakey played lions." Mia put in.

"And bears" added Sirius.

"Uncle Charlie taught me and Flame and Spike how to tame a dragon. Then we made cookies with Aunt Linda." James said.

Harry looked at his children as they continued to chatter about their adventures with their cousins. He thought about his own adventure since he had seen them last. He had destroyed the sixth Horcrux. But what was the seventh. He remembered Dumbledore telling him, back in sixth year that Voldermort put a little of himself in each of the Horcruxes. But then the picture changed to his second year. Unknowingly he had destroyed a Horcrux and Dumbledore was saying again how Voldermort had put a little of himself inside it. But hold on, Dumbledore wasn't talking about Horcruxes then. He was talking about Harry. Voldermort had put a little of himself in Harry. Could _he _be the final Horcrux…

Please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to: Honey P, Namariqueen, Broken x Soul, Ohiogrl-HPFan and heather1021 for your amazing reviews. They really made my day. So this chapter is dedicated to you five because without you there wouldn't be a chapter 2. Next time please more reviews. The more reviews the quicker I'll post up more chapters. Now on with the Story…

Chapter 2 

Harry sat in his favourite armchair in the sitting room thinking deeply. Was it coincidence that a part of Voldermort was in both him and the Horcruxes or was he a Horcrux himself?

"Don't be stupid," he told himself "How could you be happily married with four adorable kids if you were a portion of Voldermort's soul?" This made a lot of sense. Voldermort himself had no family or close connections, even the Horcruxes themselves are solitary things such as a Secret Diary you wouldn't want to share with anyone or a ring of your own family's crest isn't exactly something you go about lending to people.

"I'm a solitary object" Harry found himself thinking, "before Hogwarts nobody wanted to share me or know me. I have no parents, my old guardians, my aunt and uncle lost contact with me years ago and I've outgrown Hogwarts. Voldermort chooses things that won't be sought after by others, well from the age of one until eleven I too wasn't sought after by anyone else."

He picked up a photo album lying on the sofa ("Molly must have popped in while we were out" he chuckled to himself) and began to look through the moving photos.

First there were ones of James as a newborn baby looking bewildering up at the camera in Ginny's or his or some relation or friends arms. Then there were beach holidays of James strapped in a buggy, often a double buggy with Spike or Oliver or Jacques. It was so nice he had lots of cousins his own age. Soon after photos of James second birthday party came newborn pictures of Lily. Unlike her brother she looked straight at the lens almost posing from the soft cocoon of people's arms. Then there were trips to the countryside, birthdays, Christmases spent at The Burrow and day outings. This time the double buggy was often shared with Brigitte and occasionally with Dan who was just a year older. Then there was the double birth of Mia and Sirius, lying in plastic incubators in St Mungo's. Harry remembered all too clearly the tension around Sirius and Mia's premature birth. It had been extremely hard to hear your children had a 20 chance of survival. Miraculously they had both pulled through.

"Almost" Harry thought, "as though they had supernatural powers. Almost as though they had some great force working on their side. A little thing we in the trade call Voldermort."

Harry put the album back on the shelf. It hadn't helped much. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to Ginny.

He found her in the kitchen feeding the kids their supper. Pasta and tomato sauce. Most of the food however was still on the multicoloured plastic plates as there was a great discussion going on about Muggles between Lily and James to which Ginny kept forgetting she was cleaning out the fridge and chipping into.

"Muggles are green with blue noses." Lily was telling the room.

"And purple tongues" added James.

"Muggles look EXACTLY the same as wizards. They are pink, brown, white or black or oriental. Their noses are identical, there tongues are pink or red." Ginny informed her children as she threw out a tub of strawberry ice cream with a sell-by date of June 1949.

" Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Positive" Harry assured her from the doorway.

"Now can you eat your pasta really quickly so I can talk to Mummy?"

"Fine." James grumbled. Lily made an annoyed face but said nothing.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Go park now!" Mia suggested.

"Um, I don't think today Mia" Harry told her.

Finally the only thing Ginny was paying attention to apart from Harry was the contents of the over crowded fridge and food cupboards. The kids were bathed and the little ones were in bed. James and Lily were bouncing on Harry and Ginny's bed with a promise of five more minutes.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as the family kissed goodbye to some peanut butter that said it should be eaten by the end of December 1955.

"Well the thing is," Harry said trying to think of a way of saying this without alarming his wife "The thing of it is I think I just might have a portion of Lord Voldermort's soul inside me."

"The Seventh and Final Horcrux. You thing you ARE the seventh and final Horcrux."

" Well yeah"

Ginny looked at him and her steadfast no-one-gets-away-with-messing-with-me face came on.

"Well we'll decide what to do in the morning but let me tell you know and set it in stone if you want. NO ONE IS KILLIN YOU TO EXTRACT HIS SOUL FROM YOU! NO-ONE!"

And with that she chucked some cream cheese that smelled funny in the bin.

Upstairs they heard the boing boing boing of bed springs as there eldest children bounced up and down.

"No one with a heart could kill you and leave me and Lily and Sirius and James and Mia alone here."

"Lord Voldermort doesn't have a heart."

I tried to get a good mix of dark happenings with Horcruxes and cute happenings of small Potters. Please Please Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry extracted his key to Ron and Hermione's house, and unlocked their front door. He had decided of every-one they deserved to know about what he thought might be going on.

As he walked in Ron came up to meet him.

"I've got something to tell you," they said together.

"You can go first, mine might take a little while," Harry told Ron.

"Thanks, OK, well the thing of it is" Ron began.

"We're going to have a baby!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Wow, congratulations!" Harry grinned. "OK my turn well, I think I might possibly be the final Horcrux."

Hermione looked pale and sat down on a sofa. Ron began to stummer,

"What…Why…How…Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure but there's quite a lot of proof I'm right."

The three of them sat down and began to talk.

'_This is what it was like when we were teenagers' _Ron thought _"Harry dear to me as he is, ALWAYS manages to upstage me. In first year I fight against a giant chess set and he defeats the body Voldermort was sharing. In second year I look after a memory-lost Lockhart and he defeats a Horcrux as well as bringing my sister back to life. In third year I own peter Pettigrew and he clears Sirius's name and finds out he had a godfather. In fourth year I meet my hero, Viktor Krum as well as being unconscious in a lake whereas he wins the Triwizard Tournament. In fifth year we went to the Department of Mysteries and I temporarily lose my sanity and he fights it out with Death Eaters and find out his own destiny. In sixth year I get poisoned and nearly die, whereas Harry goes Horcrux-hunting with Voldermort. And then the year after that-' _Ron's thought sequence was cut short as he found the topic being brought from Harry's Voldermort related emergency to his own news.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Harry asked.

"Well for a girl I like the sound of Persephone Cassandra Weasley and for a boy I think Hercules Zeus Weasley would be nice."

"I don't." Ron said, "I like for a boy Tim Ronald Weasley and for a girl Laura Hermione Weasley."

"I see you haven't _quite _come to an agreement just yet." Harry grinned.

"I'm not calling any son of _mine _Hercules Zeus, he'd be teased at Hogwarts for ever. And as for Persephone Cassandra do you really think some rough and tumble Weasley kid would really go with the name Persephone Cassandra? Now Tim Weasley, you could have a social life with a name like Tim and if you're really steadfast about 'proper' names we could call him Timothy I guess. And as for Laura, you could wear dungarees and play Quidditch with your cousins if you were called Laura. It's not like it isn't even quite a posh name. And we could always call her Laurie for short." Ron suggested.

"What about Jane and Percy, they called their kid Honour!" Hermione reminded them.

"Well who ever said Percy was a shining example of how people should lead their lives!" Ron shouted.

"Anyway" Harry said sensing an argument coming on, "I'd better get back to The Den and cook the kids some lunch."

"You cook?" asked Hermione. Harry nodded.

"That's more than Ron ever does."

"Hey!" Ron interrupted.

"Why don't you both come round to mine. Fred and Angelina are coming with their lot." Harry told them sensing yet another quarrel.

After main course which was the traditional Sunday roast including Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes and a wide assortment of meats and vegetables, Ron and Hermione told everyone, apart from baby Lola who was sleeping in her buggy, their news.

"Does this mean there will be a new cousin?" asked Mia.

"That's _exactly _what it means," Hermione told her.

"A boy cousin or a girl cousin?"" asked Lily.

"We don't know yet, you'll have to wait and see when it's born," Ron informed them.

"Maybe twins!" said Dan "Like Mia and Siri, and Daisy and Jakey, and Dad and Uncle George."

"Which cousin will come first, this one or Aunt Alicia?" asked Oliver.

"Aunt Alicia and Uncle George's baby will come first."

"Oh" James said, "Come on guys lets play something in my room."

All the kids rushed out of the Dining Room.

"Come back for dessert!" called Ginny.

The kids had taken the news with interest but quite lightly; the adults were a little more serious.

"Maybe it really will be twins, like Dan said" Ginny pondered looking at Hermione, "they do seem to run in the family."

"We are pretty sure it is just the one baby," Hermione said.

"Do you really not know if it will be a boy or a girl or were you playing around with the kids?" asked Fred.

"No, we really don't know."

"Have you thought this through properly?" asked Angelina "I mean you both work a lot in dangerous areas."  
"So do Harry and Ginny!" Ron said.

"I guess so. And Lily and James and the twins seem OK about it."  
"Yeah, they love spending time with their cousins. I remember when we went and murdered Peter Pettigrew you looked after James for a month. How can we repay you?" asked Ginny.

"Actually could you possibly look after Oliver and Jess next weekend? Dan's going over to Linda and Charlie's and Lola is going to Molly and Arthur's." Fred requested.

"Sure." Harry agreed.

'_It's going to be so fun when we have our own kid to do the whole cousin thing.' _Hermione thought happily _"Of course when their newborn we won't go any where and at the beginning it will stay at The Burrow or maybe with my parents, but eventually it could be farmed out like all the Weasleys seem to do with their kids. It could go to George and Alicia, because they have their little one on the way.' _

"Dessert!" Harry shouted to the kids causing Hermione to come back down to earth.

Lily and Dan came down first, chatting happily about something or other. Next came Oliver, Sirius and James having a play-wrestle, which it seemed Oliver was winning, though little Sirius could give a mean kick. Then came Jess and Mia talking about holidays.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Mum's made a trifle and a chocolate cake and there's some ice-cream and fruit salad as well.

"Wow!" said Angelina appreciatively.

"When everyone had got themselves a plate full of their favourite things of the selection, or in some cases everything, their came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Harry said puzzled. They weren't expecting anyone else. He left his fruit salad; chocolate cake and coffee ice cream and went to the door.

When he opened it he saw three people. The sight of these people made Harry gasp with horror and dismay. It was his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"It's been so long," said the still gargantuan Dudley, smirking.

"Not nearly long enough in my own opinion. Why are you here, we lost touch years ago."

"Well we have news to deliver," Petunia said pertly.

"Do you want to come in, we were just having dessert." Harry offered grudgingly.

"No, we intend to stay here as little time as possible." Uncle Vernon told him. Harry led them to the sitting room. The Dursleys sat down on a sofa and Harry took the rocking chair.

"So what's this news of yours, " Harry asked impatiently thinking of his coffee ice cream melting.

"Well, Dudders is engaged and his little friend Peirs Polkiss is going to be best man-"

"What's this got to do with me?" asked Harry.

"His new wife, Prudence-Gertrude doesn't know about magic and we intend to keep it that way. Therefore she won't understand why you wouldn't be invited."

"You mean even though none of you were invited to my wedding, or the christening of any of my children I'm invited to Dudley's wedding."

Hey peeps. Thnx 4 the reviews! I don't really know how to spell Peirs Polkiss so sorry bout that. I hope it's not too weird that Harry is invited to Dudley's wedding, or that Dudley's having a wedding at all. But ah well.

Please can you answer my questionnaire in your review.

Should Harry and Ginny have more kids?

Should Harry go to Dudley's wedding?

Should Ron and Hermione's baby be a boy or girl?

Please review but no flames please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the Dursleys had gone back to Little Whinging in Surrey Harry told the news of the wedding they might be going to, to his children.

"It's my cousin getting married," Harry explained to them, "But I don't really like him, so what do you think we should do?" Ginny had already given her views 'if it means loads to you I'll go, but I don't really think we want to'.

"Am I going to be a bridesmaid?" asked Lily.

"No, I don't think so, Lily." Harry answered.

"Oh, then we shouldn't go," Lily, decided, "You said yourself you don't even _like _him!"

"What do you think James?"

"I think Lils is right, you don't like him so what's the _point_?" James asked his father.

"We'll decide about this soon. Now if you've finished your dessert and Mummy says it's OK, you can leave the table."

"Mum can me and Oliver and Lily and Lola and Mia and Dan and Siri please leave the table?" James said on behalf of all of them.

Ginny gave them permission.

Soon the topic turned to new babies, mainly Ron and Hermione's new baby.

"So, names?" asked Fred.

"Well we were going to ask you guys how you named your kids, because we can't decide," Ron pleaded.

"Well, " Harry told his two best friends-and the rest of the table- "James after my father and Lily after my mother. Sirius after my godfather who was a true friend of both Potter and Weasley families. Mia because well, she looks _so _Italian! And we just liked the name."

"But what about middle names?" asked Hermione, also in a begging sort of voice.

"Well James is James Benjamin Potter, because Ginny absolutely adored the name Benjamin, and I was getting my way with the first name thing. Lily is Lily Aurora, because Aurora, just like my job Auror means light at dawn and we wanted her to be protected by dawn light, which is fresh and pure and new. Sirius is Sirius Arthur, because we had a son named after my father so we should have one named after Ginny's therefore we also have Mia Molly Potter. It sounds a bit odd I know, but we both loved the name Mia and it suited her so much." Harry breathed heavily after his long monologue. Angelina told the story of her and Fred's children's names and middle names.

"When," began Angelina, "we had our first baby, who was a little girl we called her Jessica Megan Weasley. Jessica because I've always loved the name and Fred liked it too. Megan was Fred's choice. The name came from a packet of indoor fireworks. After Jessie was born he bought fifteen whole packs of fireworks, to celebrate the first Weasley granddaughter and our first child. On the pack it said Whiz Bang Kerplunk Fireworks. Created by Lee Jordan. Inspired by Megan Freskle. Well after finding out the name Megan had belonged to the inspiration of his best friend Lee's fireworks, second only to his own, he had to use the name Megan as our daughter's middle name."

"Why didn't he use his own fireworks." Asked Hermione.

"They were out of stock because of Pierre."

"Anyway, then came a boy- Oliver Albus. The Oliver was named after Oliver Wood, " Fred took over the story, "and Albus after Dumbledore. After that our second boy- Dan Arthur Mike came along. The Dan was because we both simply liked the name. Arthur was named after my father, Mike after Angie's. Then came our little one and second daughter, Lola Ginevra."

"Why wasn't she named after your mothers?" asked Harry.

"Well, by then you had already honoured Mum with Mia and she said one namesake was enough for her, and Angie's mother said she honestly didn't mind not being a namesake, so we could name her anything we liked." Fred explained " so really liked the name Lola and Ginevra is named after my one and only sister."

"Wow!" Hermione said.

"So have you and Ron got any ideas of even the type of name you like?" Ginny asked.

"Well I like classical names like Cassandra and Zeus and Hercules and Persephone-"

"And Hermione." Added Angelina.

"And I like, you know, normal names, particularly Laura for a girl and Tim for a boy."

"You still have plenty of time to decide."

An hour later when it was half-three, Fred left after George had popped in to tell him the new stock had arrived but about 15 per cent was faulty. Then after another half hour, Oliver had to go because he had a four o'clock arrangement with Jeremy Longbottom. He and Angelina flue powdered there and Angelina soon returned.

Then two hours later Dan began to grumble about supper.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Angelina, "we've stayed far to long, and it's six o'clock already. We'd better be leaving. Thank-you for agreeing to have Jess and Oli next weekend. Jessica! Come down!"

"Five more minutes Mum!" Jessica called back.

"JESSICA MEGAN WEASLEY COME DOWN NOW, IT'S SIX O'CLOCK AND WE'RE GOING HOME FOR SUPPER" Angelina shouted.

"But I'm having fun with everyone!" she whined back.

Eventually when Angelina had rounded up all her kids and left to make supper Ron turned to Harry and Ginny.

"It's our first appointment at St. Mungo's and you guys are so experienced with the nurses and doctors in the Maternity Ward and we're so _in_experienced and it would really mean a lot to us if you could come."

Harry and Ginny agreed to come with and they flue powdered over to St Mungo's.

Hermione had her scan and on the magical computer, invented by none-other than Arthur Weasley- it showed two little babies.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. You are expecting twins."

"Congratulations!" added Ginny and Harry together.

"Oh, Ginny and Harry!" exclaimed the nurse, Rochelle. She had been their nurse with all their children and knew them very well. "How are _your _twins, Sirius and Mia. Such beautiful babies! Babino ballisimo! Babina ballisimo" She began to talk in her mother tongue of Italian. "And James who looks so much like his Papa and little Lily. No so little now, eh?"

"Ginny and Harry are here?" asked a doctor on his coffee break. "You have another one on the way."

"Oh no, Dr. Klein, this time it's my brother Ron and his wife and our best friend, Hermione." Ginny grinned. Dr. Klein had attended them during the difficult time around Sirius and Mia's premature birth.

"Is there any one in the clinic you guys _don't _know?" asked Hermione.

"Nope!" answered Harry, "You gonna ask Rochelle the sexes of your babies or what?"

"Well Ron, do you want to know, now it's twins?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what are they?" asked Ron.

"Two girls." Rochelle smiled.

Sorry if that chapter was boring with all the names and how they came about. So far I have only got sixteen reviews so PLEASE review.

**Honey P- ** You always review and it makes me so happy 

**heather1021- **I get reviews from you on every chapter and it makes me want to write more and more! 

**GinevraTheJediElf-** Your reviews are really helpful and so cool! 

**Half-Blood-Rebecca-** Thanks for all the reviews they are so supportive 

**HogwartsC- **Your review was really constructive and interesting 

At the moment there are sixteen reviews only  and I'm not updating till I get at least 23 reviews, so that's only another seven. The people who review this slightly lamer chapter will get a special prize!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"I can't believe it's another set of twins, " Arthur smiled at his wife, "they do seem to run in our family!"

"I must tell you I'm not completely convinced that Ron and Hermione are really ready for one baby, let alone two." Molly shook her head

"I have to confess, I feel the same way. It's just they both – particularly Ron – aren't very mature. Well I must say Hermione's very bright and Ron is an all-rounded person with a great personality but for parenting, I'm not too sure either of them are suitable." Arthur said sadly.

"I know. Ginny's our little baby and Ron is older than her, but I never had misgivings about her, or Harry. They are both brilliant with James and Lily and the twins, but then they were always excellent with children. Pierre, Flame, Jessie, they all adored their Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Molly's eyes lit up briefly at the memory.

"Whereas Ron and Hermione don't even know how to talk to kids let alone bathe, feed and dress them. And I honestly can't see _either _of them getting up in the night every half-hour to tend to a screaming newborn." Arthur added.

"I think we'd better talk to them. Invite them over for Sunday Lunch dear." Molly told her husband.

A very short while away, in The Den, Ginny and Hermione were finally getting round to talking about the possibility of Harry being a Horcrux without half of Ginny's attention on food past it's sell- by- date.

"I think it's quite likely Voldermort _did_ make you a Horcrux, but there's always the chance he's already extracted his soul from you. Or maybe you can over through his power if you try really hard and use loads of will power." Ginny wondered.

"When I got the Sword of Gryffindor, Dumbledore told me it's not important what we're born with it's the choices we make that define who we are. Maybe without knowing I've already chosen to separate myself from Voldermort."

"Maybe" agreed Ginny, and the two of them walked out of the room, hand-in-hand, ready to face the world, ready to face Voldermort.

In Hermione and Ron's house you could barely see the floor through baby-name books and parenting manuals. As Harry and Ginny walked through the door they had to push _Your Baby And You_, _1001 GIRLS NAMES_ and Hermione's favourite _In My Day – A guide to bringing children up in a traditional way_. As they approached the sitting room they saw Hermione almost crying as she read a book on dangers in the home for new babies.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Well, it's just that when me and Ron decided after all we did want children I never imagined the enormous amount of work and safety a baby demands." Hermione said overcome with emotion as tears trickled down her face.

"Every-one's told you how stressful a baby is." Harry reminded her, gently.

"I thought they were exaggerating" Ron said quietly.

"Let's talk about a fun thing about new babies. Names!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"OK" Hermione said fractionally happier. "Well we both have a list of names we like and do you want to see mine?"

"I'd love to" Ginny smiled. Harry lent over her shoulder and they read:

HERMIONE GRANGER'S LIST OF GIRLS NAMES 

CASSANDRA

PERSEPHONE

HELENA

RONI

ELIZABETH

ANTOINETTE

ARABELLA

EDWINA

"Very nice names," Harry smiled at her supportively. "Ron can we see yours, please?"

Ron handed them his list.

RON'S NAMES FOR THE TWINS

BY RON W.

HERMIONE 

LAURA

SARAH/SARA

LISA

KAREN

ABIGAIL

HANNAH

LUCY

"Also a charming list, but I see not a single name in common." Ginny grinned. "Herms have you checked out the maternity clothes in Madam Malkins. They're gorgeous, I'm telling you."

"Do you guys have any idea how to baby-proof a house?" Ron asked.

"Any idea! Ronald we have four kids, remember. I think we know how to baby-proof a house!" Ginny shouted. "Harry your being quiet, what's up?"

"I was just thinking, do you two want to go to the crash course in parenting, held in St. Mungo's that me and Ginny went to when she was pregnant first with James then we went to the Twins one when Mia and Siri were on the way." Harry suggested, "The witch who runs it, Naomi, is really friendly. We can take you there. We know her really well now."

"You know every-one really well at that hospital don't you?" Ron muttered under his breath as they floo powdered to St. Mungo's.

Meanwhile in George and Alicia's house Daisy and Jake had baby issues of their own.

"Daddy," Daisy began.

"Yes, Daisy?"

"Daddy where do babies come from?" she asked sweetly.

"Go ask Mummy, I'm busy, darling." George said hurriedly, coaxing her out of the room, "Mummy will tell you."

Daisy toddled over to where her mother was reading a storybook to Jake.

"Mummy?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You know babies?" Daisy started.

"Yes" Alicia smiled, patting her stomach.

"Where do they _come _from?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You know that, I told you two already, babies come from Mummies' tummies." She smiled satisfied with what she told them.

"How do they get there?" chipped in Jake.

"Why don't we make cookies?" suggested Alicia brightly.

"We can ask Aunt Hermione cos she's having _two at the same time_!" suggested Daisy.

"Good idea. Ask your Aunt Hermione " agreed Alicia, very thankful she had decided to read aloud the owl carrying the news of twins to _her _twins.

An owl with a fancy golden envelope and silver ribbon pecked at the window of the Burrow. Harry let it in.

"Look, honey" Harry showed his wife, "it's the invite to Charlie and Linda's Halloween -Weasley -Reunion –Party- Get-Together- thing"

"Ooh, let's see. Oh that sounds fun, let's go!" Ginny grinned, "I saw the cutest little party outfits in Diagon Alley, when I was there the other week with Luna. We found her the nicest wedding ring. It was a compromise, her style but my normality and-"

Harry interrupted her "About the outfits?" he prompted.

"Oh yeah, I thought maybe a green dress-robe for James and a blue dress-robe for Lils with aquamarine accents and a tan coloured dress-robe for Siri (if they make them that small) and a coffee –brown dress-robe with white accents I saw in Madam Malkins for Mia."

Harry nodded and pinned the invitation the pin-board, next to the enormous Weasley calendar. Angelina had made it and each month had a different photo of Weasleys in some shape or form. It now showed October with a moving photograph of them all at The Burrow from two years ago at Easter time. He wrote on the 31st 'Party at Charlie and Linda's' and as he put the quill down he noticed something written on the fifteenth. It was in his own messy handwriting. It said; Harry's Hogwarts Reunion- 7pm. Partners Welcome.

He recalled agreeing Ginny and himself agreeing they should go for old times' sake at least.

'_Great,' _Harry thought miserably, _'I think I'm a Horcrux, my best friends are having a baby but have no idea about babies whatsoever, I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to my cousins wedding and now I have to socialise with people I haven't seen for God-knows how long. That's just great!' _Harry opened the fridge to get a snack to try and cheer him up, to find nothing there but some lemon-juice and half of a broccoli. Though not naturally a tidy person Ginny had been thorough.

Just when he thought he was at rock bottom some one knocked on the door. It was Ron and Hermione. Hermione was in floods of tears and Ron was looking like he had done the night in second year when Ginny had gone down the Chamber of Secrets.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked terrified, wondering if perhaps Hermione's parents had passed away or someone else had died, "tell me what the matter is please!"

"OK," said a very pale Ron, "Well we were shopping in Diagon Alley for baby stuff again and we found these cute little teddies in pink and purple which had Velcro hands that connected and the bears each held a heart that said TWIN THING in blue letters."

"We thought they were perfect" Hermione continued, "So we went up to the counter and asked how much money the teddies were. Then the cashier turned to us and said that they were imported from Egypt and made of real Egyptian cotton and said that they costed 179 Galleons. I asked her to prove their worth so she showed me the label and they really were 179 Galleons." At this point Hermione dissolved into tears again.

"_That_'s why you're crying, because you couldn't afford cute bears!" Harry said in a disbelieving voice.

"So we asked the cashier if they sold cheaper bears and she said yes but less good quality, so now we don't know what to do. You're a parent yourself Harry. What should we do?" the two of them looked desperate.

"Grow up you two! You're going to be parents in nine months so you have to make your own decisions. Now, please don't come back till you can take a responsible attitude about things" and with that he shut the door.

Down the road in the Burrow Molly heard Harry tell her son and daughter-in-law to grow up.

"_That should do it!" _she thought triumphantly _" I hope that at least will get them to change their attitudes."_

Can you all be helpful and answer these questions 

And all the people who DID review deserve replies…

Hunny's Bunny- oh my gosh! I love your stories! keep writing!** Thanx! I saw you also reviewed my story 'Now I've come of Age'. That was going to be the ending but should I write another chapter?**

GinevraTheJediElf- Twins huh? I hope they are "corrupted" by Uncle Fred and Uncle George!

May the force be with you,

GTJE

They probably will be corrupted! May the force be with you too!

HogwartsC- Thanks for the nice coments on my review. Now i don't know about everyone eles but i LIKED hearing about how the babies got their names. it was a nice touch.

Thanx I was really worried about it! My favourite was probably Jessica Megan being named after a firework packet! Which was yours?

Heather1021- oh yay! two girls! yay! thats awesome! i'm reviewing! please don't stop this story! i love it!

**See, I took your advice! Thanks for he support! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Deal?**

Honey P-glad u like my reviews! Thank you for always managing to cheer me up when i'm done i love the way they no everyone grins nice one anyway right more plz! love honey x

**I try my best! Thanks, well Gin and Harry are sociable people! Thanks for all the reviews!**

Thanks to all of you!

PLEASE R+R. PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Breakfast at The Den was in full flow. Harry was eating some toast and tea; Ginny was having Greek yoghurt and honey. It was breakfast cereal for James and Lily, and fruity yoghurt each for the twins (although more yoghurt was around there mouths than actually in them).

_Tap Tap Tap-TAP._

"Post's here" commented Ginny, spooning some strawberry yoghurt and feeding Mia herself.

"Who wants to get it?" asked Harry.

"Me! Me!" shouted Lily.

"Off you go then and here's five knuts for the paper" smiled Harry putting five little bronze coins into her hands.

Five minutes later Lily returned with a copy of the Daily Prophet and four letters.

"Which letter is for who?" James asked.

"This one for Mummy, these two are for Daddy and this one is" she peered down at it, "for both Mummy _and _Daddy"

Ginny's letter contained her vouchers for Honeydukes, Harry's were asking him to donate to charity, and the tickets he had ordered to see a quidditch match, and then the two of them turned the join letter over to open it. IT HAD THE HOGWARTS SEAL!

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Potter, _(the letter began)

_At the time of his birth – seven years ago- you put your son James Benjamin Potter on the application list for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Naturally at birth it s quite impossible to tell if a child is magical or not, so we are now asking you to a) confirm your child s not a squib and b) confirm you still wish him to be a student of Hogwarts School._

_Yours sincerely_

Minerva McGonagall

HEADMISTRESS

And there was another note tucked into the envelope;

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_How come you don't visit any more? Grawp is doing great, and we have another family of unicorns in the forest. Aragog's eldest son passed away last week, and as you know his wife is already at peace- so I am very alone at Hogwarts- apart from of course the staff and new students. You may not know- though you probably do- professors Sprout and Flitwick have been made joint deputies and I am now in charge of all creatures and head of First Year!_

_Visit soon,_

_Hagrid_

"Wow, head of First Year!" exclaimed Ginny.

The whole Potter family had been invited to Hermione and Ron's.

After al the greetings and exchange of news Hermione stood up and said

"We think we have names for the twins"

"Really? Tell us" Harry grinned.

"OK" Ron gulped, "For the first one we were thinking of Helena Lisa Edwina Abigail Hermione Weasley and for the second one maybe Antoinette Lucy Arabella Karen Roni Weasley."

"Lovely!" Ginny beamed "but you might want o shorten them a tiny bit"

"Oh don't worry" Hermione beamed back "we have the perfect nick-names already out there! Helly Lisa Eddi Abi Herms Weasley and Toni Lucy Bella Karen Roni Weasley- or even just Helly and Toni!"

"Well you don't want to decide to soon, so no need to think about it now" smiled Harry hoping they would spare the children and give them more, well, Weasley-ish names than Helena and Antoinette.

Thanks to my reviewers! I'm in a rush so I can't name you but do not worry I have not forgotten you!

Nothing really happened in that chapter, so sorry. If anyone can give me ideas as o what should happen I'd be very VERY grateful!

Now, can you see that little button saying, "GO", Please push it, it gets bored sitting alone all day! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

I know I haven't written in like forever but I decided to come back and see if people want to read more of The Final Horcrux. Sorry I was away for ages but I had loads on my plate.

Champchamp21- your wish is my command! Its being updated (finally!) have fun reading and thank-u for reviewing!

Heather1021- you stuck by me from the beginning and I really appreciate it! You rock! I hope you see that it has been updated and read more as you always supported 'final horcrux'!

Honey P- you also were there from the start so thank you so much! You always give me loads of positive feedback and it makes me so happy!

Amantes- I'll make it as long as I can considering I have been off school and have school in the morning! Thank- u for reviewing it made me smile really big!

It wouldn't let me load the whole chapter so I split it up.

I only had 4 reviews for chapter 6 so I hope im not getting bad! Now onto the story…

Chapter 7- part 1

Ginny and Hermione strolled down Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny had decided that Ron and Hermione were way too stressed and need some chill-out time, as well as some more happy thoughts about their coming twins. Ginny was taking Hermione to Madam Malkins to buy some pretty maternity clothes. It was an all day trip and Harry was looking after the kids. Ron was helping out. Ron and Hermione had started the Parenting Crash Course and they're first assignment was to co-parent a real family for a day. It was to teach them what real kids were like.

"Here we are," Ginny smiled at they stepped into the shop. They walked through 'school wear', 'party', and 'children's' and reached 'maternity'. They began to browse through the stocks.

"Nothing too bright!" Hermione warned nervously, "or pink! Or stripy!"

Ginny picked up a bright pink dress, striped with lemon yellow.

"So this is a no-no?" she asked with mock-concern.

Back at The Den Harry was teaching Ron how to get kids dressed. Harry was dressing Mia and helping Lily, while Ron was attempting the boys.

"The twins are very over-tired so don't set them off, OK?" Harry explained to Ron. "Don't laugh at them or they'll go mental. Got it?"

Ron nodded. "Sure thing"

By mid-morning Harry already had Mia in a cute pair of denim dungarees with a little t-shirt. Lily was completely dressed and Harry was helping her tie her shoelaces. Ron wasn't quite so advanced. James was nearly dressed but Sirius was in his pyjama trousers and the _Chudley Cannon_ sweater Ron had bought him last Christmas, but was still roughly eight sizes too big.

"Ron, he can't just wear PJs and a sweater!" Harry told his best friend.

"Why not? He's happy and he looks so cute!" Ron laughed looking at Sirius as though he were a masterpiece Ron had created from his bare hands. Sirius, who was already hyper, went maniac and began running round the room laughing hysterically. This in turn set Mia off and she began to giggle uncontrollably, in a crazy high-pitched way. The twins began a lunatic game of tag with James and Lily shouting encouraging things from the sidelines, not quite daring to get involved. Mia tripped over a toy train and began to cry loudly. Harry walked over to her and picked up the now screaming toddler.

"It's OK, honey," he said soothingly to her. "Let's have a nap and we'll have biscuits afterwards, yeah?"

"Siri too?" she asked, momentarily stopping her shrieks.

"Yes, Siri too." Harry picked Sirius up in his other hand so he was carrying a twin in each arm. He put them back in their pyjamas, laying Mia's clothes on a chair next to her bed. He put Sirius's pyjama top back on and left the sweater in his bed as a cuddle blanket. He snuggled up to it and soon both kids were fast asleep. James and Lily, now the show was over, went outside to the garden.

Ginny and Harry were both Out-doors people and had gone to town with their garden. It had a table and chairs for summer meals with an umbrella for shade. A smaller table with plastic chairs for first Lily then Mia's dolls tea parties. There was a Quidditch hoop for practising and games, which Harry almost religiously, taught James and Lily from. Both kids had a natural talent for the game and Harry was glad they were getting the head start he never got. There was a climbing frame with monkey bars, a climbing wall and slides. There was a swing set with a regular swing, a baby swing with bars and a double swing, which worked a bit like a seesaw and was for two people. They also had a trampoline, a vegetable patch, flowerbeds and a medium-sized lawn. Harry had always felt deprived when he was growing up of fun outdoor activities. He was confined to his cupboard and couldn't even say what the garden looked like. He had used a chunk of his savings on furnishing a really fun garden for his kids. Although it took a noticeable bit out of his parents' money, he knew this would be how his parents would want their money to be spent; on fun for their grandchildren…


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

This was originally just more of the chapter.

Chapter 7- part 2

…Through the kitchen window Ron saw Lily and James on the trampoline, jumping around.

'_Man, those kids like bouncing, huh?'_ he chuckled to himself. Seeing the expensive garden it made Ron think of his own upbringing. _'I never had the best of everything, like the Potter kids do. I think its great how happy and fun they're childhood is. That's what I want for my girls. A really fun time.'_

"The tea's ready" Harry called from the other side of the kitchen. Ron picked up a mug, still with his mind on Harry's kids, and his own. For some reason he was a lot more excited about the coming of his daughters than he had been the same time yesterday.

Back in Diagon Alley, Hermione had bought some lovely outfits and her and Ginny were sharing ice cream in a break before they continued shopping.

"How much Maternity leave do you get?" Ginny asked, digging into some banana split.

"Oh ages. I'll probably go back before I have do," she said spooning up some strawberry ice cream.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ginny told her. "Once the babies are here you'll want all the leave you can get. Is Ron taking some time off too?"

"Well they're due for June so it will be nearly the summer. He'll probably take off a few weeks and then he has time off in July anyway."

"June, eh? Ginny said taking some banana onto her spoon. "That'll be nice"

"Yeah, I hope so. When's Ali's date then?" Hermione asked, thinking about how her twins and Alicia's baby would be in the same school year at Hogwarts, probably both in Gryffindor. That would be nice. Hermione remembered her start of First Year. It was scary not knowing anyone. The twins would have each other and Alicia's baby to start off with, before they made friends.

"End of January" Ginny told her. "They have no idea of names though." She laughed. "Isn't it funny how little everyone's changed? Everyone says how much we would mature, and we do all act older, but we'll still basically the same. George is still just as scatty and disorganised as he ever was.' She smiled and Hermione smiled back at her, patting her stomach.

"Helly and Toni for you isn't it?"

"Well for now, but we read in a baby book that when you see a baby sometimes a name is good or a name is bad. Is that true?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was so much more experienced and anything to do with motherhood.

"Well I'm not sure. Anyone who looked at Mia, with her curly brown hair and almost olive skin would say Mia was the name for her. At the beginning of the pregnancy though I was leaning towards Alice. But anyone could see Alice is all wrong for her. James is so much like Harry and Harry's father that he couldn't _not_ be called James. I'm pretty sure that if and when James has a son, if he looks like a Potter he'll be called Harry." Ginny paused. It was strange talking about her kids having kids. She couldn't imagine them any older than they were, give or take a few years.

The two women sat eating in silence for a few minutes. Back at home in the Den all was peaceful too. Everyone was deep in thoughts.

Harry was thinking about last week's Quidditch match. He had taken Lily and James and they had loved it. It had been Lily's first match. Luckily their team had won and everyone came home in high spirits. That had been so much fun. He couldn't wait until the twins were old enough. Ginny was an enthusiast too so they could go on family outings.

Ginny was thinking about what to buy. Mia and Sirius needed some t-shirts and she had promised to fill up the near empty fridge. Lily was going to a birthday party and so she would need a present to bring. It was Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley's daughter, Georgia. What was it Lily had said she would want? Oh yes a book or a necklace. That shouldn't be too hard to find.

Ron was thinking about his kids. He wondered who they would look like. They were going to be identical, the first set of identical twin girls that could be traced on either side of the family. He hoped they looked like Hermione. She was so beautiful. Ron pondered for a moment. Her brains, my sense of humour, he thought decisively. Her beauty, my relaxed and easy-going life attitude. Her hard working quality and my love of sport. Her sense of duty and honour and my ethos of family.

Hermione also had her mind on the twins. She wondered what she would be like as a parent. I don't want to smack, she thought, but I will be firm. It's easy to see that I will be the discipliner and Ron the fun parent, but I hope to be fun for my girls too. I'll make sure they read a lot, and chat to them about girly things. I'm so glad we're having these twins, she thought happily.

James was thinking about where Lily might be hiding. It was hide-and-seek in the garden, which Lily was very good at. So far she'd been up a tree, in the bushes and in the tunnel of the climbing frame. He tried all those places again but couldn't see her. He turned to look under the table.

He'll never find me here! Thought Lily happily from inside the toy box. Next to her were Quidditch balls and skipping ropes and toy brooms. They had another toy box inside and this was just for outdoor games. It was right at the side of the garden. Almost in an alleyway and she'd never hidden there before. It's lucky, she thought, I'm not scared of the dark.

Sirius was having a dream that he was a train driver. It was the best dream he'd ever had.

Mia too was having a good dream. In her dream she was playing in the snow. It was very, very cold. She couldn't know that her blanket had slipped off.

The last person who was sitting peacefully was Hagrid. He had just received a letter. Madam Maxime was coming back.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

December 24th

"Got all the presents sorted?" Ginny asked Harry as she crept downstairs after helping her kids put up their stockings and getting them into bed.

"Yep" Harry nodded. "Junior broom for James, art set for Lily and assorted clothes, books and toys fro the twins"

"Perfect!" she smiled kissing him gently on the lips. She got up and searched for something to cook.

Harry thought about the present he had bought his wife. It was a very expensive silver-and-emerald necklace with matching emerald earrings and delicate slinky bracelet. She had a beautiful deep blue evening gown and just last week she'd been moaning she had no jewellery to go with it. Their tenth wedding anniversary was coming up , just after James' eighth birthday and he wanted her to look stunning.

In the kitchen Ginny was going through the freshly stocked cupboards. She took out a saucepan and some vegetables and began to make some soup. As she turned the heat on she wondered if Harry had got her hint about the blue dress. She really wanted to wear it for the opera she had booked tickets for to celebrate their anniversary. She was very good at picking up hints and he had told her he wanted to see more operas but couldn't find the time to book.

December 25th

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" four slightly out of tune and very cute looking Potters carolled at their half- asleep parents. Their parents had been completely asleep until three minutes ago when the little joy-spreaders had arrived.

Ginny, hair a mess crawled out of bed and put her dressing gown over her nightie. The clock next to her bed told her it was a quarter past five in the morning

"Come on then kids," she yawned. "Let's go see what's in your stockings."

Harry nodded gratefully at her before turning over and going back to sleep.

'_It's worth it_" Ginny thought following her children down the corridor,_' it's worth being exhausted on Christmas if it means my kids get the beautiful Christmas I always got. I want them to love this day not just for the presents and the chocolates Mum will almost definitely provide them with, but for the family-experience and the love and the togetherness.'_

They arrived in the twins' room. Both stockings were brimful of fruit, toys and the odd chocolate coin. The kids held their stash and smiled and laughed. They also each had a pair of pyjamas- Sirius' with a train motif and Mia's with teddies.

James' had a similar themed stocking, though the toys were more for his age. His also contained a little model of his favourite Quidditch player who walked up and down his hand singing a Quidditch song. Lily's held a pad of coloured paper and some stickers.

Everyone was delighted with the presents they got under the tree. Ginny was breath-taken with her jewellery and Harry was excited at going to the opera.

"Aw! They are so gorgeous!" Hermione gushed as the little Potter carol singers, escorted by their parents, sang a tear-inducing version of "Silent Night". They weren't allowed out at night so the compromise was that they would carol on Christmas day.

"Molly will be crying before they've finished the first line!" joked Harry.

"It's not just the singing!" Hermione said, impressed. "Those outfits really do the trick! Where did you get those teeny Santa hats?"

"Remus and Tonks sent them last week. I think Mum invited them today though." Ginny smiled, looking at Hermione's bump. She was now three months pregnant and looking lovely in a lavender and cream maternity dress she had bought with Ginny. Her bushy hair had none of its usual frizz. It was sleek in a bun at the back and she had just a little make-up on to make her look natural and glowing with health.

Ginny herself was looking beautiful. In an opposite effect to Hermione her hair cascaded to her shoulders resting there gently, pieces drifting down her back and arms. She was showing her youth as the youngest Weasley bride. Although merely a year younger than Hermione, she looked much younger as her face didn't have the strain that Hermione's did and her eyes held not the bags. Ginny was wearing a beige full-length strappy dress with a knitted brown shrug cardigan with long sleeves. She looked radiant.

"Do have some more potatoes dear, and a few Brussels sprouts." Mrs. Weasley beamed at Alicia. In a mere month her daughter-in-law would be having a baby. George, who was always up for surprises, didn't want to know if they would be having a boy or a girl. As he said "We already have one of each so it doesn't really matter."

"As long as it's healthy," nodded Alicia patting her stomach.

"Any names bro?" asked Fred, digging into some roast potatoes.

"Well no." conceded George. "We really have no idea!"

"That's right," admitted a blushing Alicia. "We will just have to wait and see."

"And how are the twins being prepared for the new arrival?" Linda asked. Charlie looked at his gentle and strong wife. She was always looking out for those who were being overlooked, taken for granted. She was so caring.

"Well, we want them to be a part of everything. We have lots of picture books on baby brothers and sisters and we read them to the kids. They are both ecstatic at the idea of a new baby. Daisy has already volunteered to share her prize doll and when Jake comes to the supermarket with me he points at the baby food jars and asks me which food the baby likes best." Alicia beamed.

Just then Honour, Percy's eight year old, stood on her chair and took her white-gloved hand and pointed an accusing finger at first Hermione and then Alicia's pregnant stomachs.

"_MY_ mummy said it was irresponsible and disgusting to have lots of babies! Look at the both of you! Look at all of you! It is utterly revolting! You're a disgrace to the name Weasley, you sickening animals" And with that she sat back on her chair, with a triumphant nod. Everyone sat shocked for a moment. Little Lola sensed the uneasy atmosphere and began to cry. Her whimpers broke the silence and Ron and George, closely followed by Fred, Bill, Ginny and Angelina stormed up to their little pathetic excuse of a niece. But it was Molly who got there first.

"You- You-You!" Molly inhaled and exhaled and regained her dignity. "Apologise to each and every one on your uncles and aunts, not to mention your grandfather and me."

"Shan't!" Although Honour was eight, she was acting as though she were nearer to three.

"You aren't too old for a smacked bottom!" warned Molly. "No sir! You had better be sorry by the time I count to five or it's an attitude adjustment clap for you, mark my words!"

"Don't you dare touch my special candyfloss darling? How could you even mention slapping my gorgeous, delicate, perfect butterfly?" Jane stood outraged.

"I'll do more than mention, make no mistake!" Molly looked even scarier than when Fred, George and Ron had flown the magic car. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR-"

"Fine!" Honour scowled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you're all such low maggots who can't stop breeding! I'm sorry to each and every one of you who can't be like my mummy and daddy and have one beautiful child! I'm sorry you are all pregnant, _all the time_! I'm sorry-" but before the girl could finish her apology Molly had spanked her, hard, on her backside.

"WELL!" Percy got up, taking his wife on his arm and taking the now shrieking Honour and led them home. Honour made sure to knock over some antique vases as she left.

For a second everyone just watched the three spaces on the table that had become vacant. Then Fred and George began to clap. This was followed by all of Molly's children, some of her children-in-law and a few grandchildren.

"Well done Mum!" shouted Ron.

"I'm sorry, dears, "Mrs. Weasley said apologetically. "It's just I hate a ruined Christmas. That girl might be my granddaughter but I must say she needs teaching a lesson and no mistake. Do try some Yorkshire pudding, Lily, love."

Soon everyone had settled down and a warm, cosy atmosphere came back. Soon main course was finished and they moved onto dessert. Trifles, jellies, fruit salad, ice cream and of course Christmas pudding. When the table was cleared and everyone sat on their favourite piece of furniture, or in some cases floor. Baby Lola fell fast asleep in Fred's arms. Sirius and Mia, along with Jake and Daisy, ran upstairs for a game of hide and seek. Pierre and Flame took a side of the sofa each and snuggled down with a good book. Arthur left and came back with a camera. The kids were called and they took a group shot.

Slowly each family had to leave and by seven o'clock they were all gone. When Ron and Hermione arrived home a crisp white envelope, with paper rather than parchment lay on the 'WELCOME' mat. Hermione opened the letter and inside it read,

'_Dear Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that Mr. John Arnold Granger has passed away on the twenty-fourth of December at the age of ninety-eight years and three months. The funeral will take place at ten o'clock in the morning on the twenty-ninth of December at Beecham Hill Cemetery._

_After the ceremony, relatives will gather in the home of Mrs. Irene Granger for a reception. Following this the will of John Arthur Granger shall be read._

_With Greatest Sympathy,_

_Mr. Graham North_

_Manager of Affairs '_

"Oh my gosh, " murmured Ron putting his arm around his weeping wife. He took her in his arms and she cried until she was too tired to cry any longer and he made her some peppermint tea. She sipped gently.

"Oh and he never got to meet the twins!" she began to cry again.

"There, there, " said Ron, who wasn't good with people who were crying. "Should I get Harry and Ginny?" Harry knew what to say, having lost relatives and Ginny was always a good comfort.

"Uh huh" nodded Hermione, sipping some more tea.

They arrived full of comforting things and shoulders to cry on. She poured out all her feelings until she could not say any more. They stayed for a few hours, before they had to get back to their kids.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you mind if we rethink the names for the girls?"

"Of course not. What were you thinking of for names?" Ron just hoped they weren't going to be John-a and Arnold-a.

"Well maybe for first names we could have Hope and Faith because he always had hope and faith in all that I did."

"That's beautiful. Much better qualities than say Honour!" Ron tried to joke but could see she was no way in a jokey mood. He tried again, "Lovely, just lovely."

She smiled weakly through her tears.

"Middle names?" prompted Ron.

"Maybe we could give each girl two middle names. Chosen by me, and chosen by you" Hermione offered.

"Great. What did you want to do with your two?"

"Well," Hermione told him, "For perhaps Faith, I could take the 'J' of John and make, hmm…" she thought for a moment, "…Jill. And for Hope the 'A' of Arnold and make, erm, Alice. Yes, Faith Jill something Weasley and Hope Alice something Weasley." Hermione looked for Ron's approval and he nodded with a smile.

"Hope Alice Laura Weasley?" he offered trying to get the name he so wanted in there. Hermione nodded so he continued, "and Faith Jill Cora Weasley." Cora had come to him on the spur of the moment but he liked it.

"Yes, let's."

In his hut, Hagrid was putting on is best suit and squirting on some aftershave. He was due to meet Madam Olympe Maxime in an hour.

Hey my lovely readers! This was the longest chapter ever so I hope you enjoyed it. I think at the beginning her was too much description but oh well. Thanks to my reviewers- you know who you are! I try and reply every time. If I haven't then I'm sorry!

Now loads of people are hitting this story but not reviewing! Please just press that little button hat says 'GO' next to 'SUBMIT REVIEW'. THANKS!


	10. Chapter 9

Just to make things clear at the end of Chapter 8 it was Hermione's _grandfather_ that died not her dad. Just to let you know. As always thanks to the reviewers. I was quite disappointed to get such a small number of reviews- please review because it makes me so happy. grins 

Now onto the story……………………………

Chapter 9 

December 29th

The taxi pulled up at the entrance to Beecham Hill Cemetery and the four occupants stepped out keeping straight, strained faces. The taxi driver looked at his four passengers. There was a tall, skinny red-haired man whose lips were pursed in an obvious attempt to stop him from crying. Clutching his arm was a woman of medium height with bushy brown hair and big red circles round her eyes from crying and little tears streaming down her face. Bending down to pay was a man with black hair and a crooked scar on his forehead. He carried a solemn look and had his arm around he fourth passenger. She looked vaguely like the red-haired man with similarly bright hair. She shook her head in almost disbelief as she clung onto the black-haired man for support

"Take care," the taxi driver said looking at the unhappy group. They nodded and walked through the cemetery doors. He drove off hoping it was nothing to serious.

"Thanks for coming. It really does mean a lot to me," Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny.

"We wouldn't dream of not coming." They breathed gentle sighs and walked up to where the rest of the congregation were gathered.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Ginny said pensively when they had apparated back to The Den.

"He must have been an amazing man," Harry put in, nodding.

"He was. He really, really was." She said, tears springing to her eyes.

Ron set about making tea and they discussed John Granger until even Hermione could smile at some of the memories.

January 1st- Midnight 

"Happy New Year!" Fred screamed, yanking the cork out of some champagne and throwing the bottle over everyone.

The whole family were partying in and out of every house and in the street as they welcomed a fresh start.

"This is gonna be a FANTASTIC year!" shouted Ginny.

Every roared they're approval and turned the music up. It was going to be a big year for the Weasleys; three new babies were due to come- Alicia and George's any minute now!

Only Percy, Jane and Honour stood sniffing next to the refreshments table. Honour had refused to join in all the crazy games that her cousins had made up and that had sent them shrieking through every house and giggling hysterically.

It wasn't just the Weasleys who were partying all night long. Remus and Tonks had brought their three- year- old Melanie and two-year-old George who were bonding excellently with the Potter/Weasley toddlers. The Longbottoms had brought their kids and so had the Finnigans. But the most exciting guest was Hagrid who had brought along Madame Maxime.

A clink was heard coming from near the barbeque and every turned around to see Hagrid and Madame Maxime standing up with spoons and glasses in their hands. Someone switched the music off and the kids all quietened down to soft whispers.

"Well," Hagrid began, blushing an ever so light rose pink. "Over fifteen years ago now Hogwarts held a contes' called the Triwizard Tournament. Now tragically a student died consequently and You-Know-Who returned. Because of an evil use of polyjuice potion we almost lost Harry. Now you are prob'bly wondering why I have in'errupted your fun to remind you of awful things. Well every cloud _does _has a silver linin', and there _is_ a ligh' at the end of every tunnel because that contes' brought together Olympe and me. We were, are, very diff'rent, but we share a uni'ed soul and I'd like to take this momen' to announce our engagement!" He ended on a loud yell of joy and everyone began to cheer noisily. Even Percy and co. managed a half-hearted clap or two. Another bottle, this time of butterbeer, was opened and the music was out on full blast.

"Congratulations!" A beaming Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny grinned at Hagrid and Madame Maxime.

"Aw thanks!" Hagrid couldn't keep the ecstatic beam off his face. "I remember when you lot where li'l firs' years' knocking it about alone. An' you Harry, I remember y' Mum and Dad when they where at school…I never thought I'd get married but here I am organising ca'erers!" (A.N that's Hagrid speak for caterers'.) They shared a group hug and wished Hagrid the best.

January 26th 

Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat at the Potters' kitchen table sipping tea.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Harry is at work, James' is over at Charlie and Linda's, Lils is with Bill and Fleur baking French pastries and the twins' are over at George and Ali's."

As she said this the twins' came running into the room panting.

"Aunt Alicia is having the baby! Aunt Alicia's having the baby!" they shouted over each other.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione squeaked and they all rushed out of the house. Everyone was already in the street apart from Percy, Honour and Jane. They sat at home reading, as though nothing particular was going on, although they had been informed of he coming of he baby.

"She needs to get to St. Mungo's." Angelina took charge.

"Can you apparate?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not allowed to!" Alicia shouted. "Someone get me to a hospital and fast!"

"Can you side-apparate with someone else?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I think so"

"Come on!" George said taking his wife's arm and they were gone. Molly and Arthur soon followed and everyone else wondered what to do.

"Someone get a car!" Bill yelled.

A quarter of an hour later enough taxis arrived to escort everyone to the hospital. Percy's family stayed firmly in their home.

Molly, Arthur and George had accompanied Alicia into the delivery room and everyone else sat in the waiting room. Daisy and Jake began to cry but Ginny soon had them smiling again.

Just under five hours later a nurse came out through a door and said that they could come in. The whole lot of them came bounding into the room where George held a baby wrapped in yellow blankets.

"Mummy!" Daisy and Jake jumped onto the bed and snuggled in with their mum.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So what?" George looked confused.

"Boy or girl? Boy or girl?"

"Right! It's a boy!"

"Any ideas for a name?" asked Molly, now holding the bundle of blankets who was being passed around.

"Well we've thought and thought about it and no other name seems right. We've decided to call him…"

HEY GUYS! That may not have been the longest chapter ever but it was packed full! There was a funeral, New Year's, an engagement and a new baby all in less than a month!

I've decided to leave it on a cliff-hanger where Alicia is about to announce the new baby's name. Now please review with name ideas. Remember he is the little brother of Daisy and Jake so those kinds of names. Please review and the winner of the baby name challenge will be announced in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Just a quick thing from me before the story continues… firstly sorry for the delay but I've had end-of-year exams and school holidays and I haven't got round to doing much. Sorry if this chapter is rubbish but I'm writing it the day after a sleepover at which I had 5 hours of sleep so don't expect a masterpiece.

Secondly thank-you so much for everyone who accepted the baby-name challenge. I'm so sorry I didn't get round to replying to your reviews and I'm sure you have all stopped reading this fanfic because I am such a horrible person who doesn't even reply to the lovely people who say cute stuff about her story. Now for the forgiving souls out there I am proud to announce the winner of the Weasley Name Challenge!

Now I needed a first name and a middle name so I combined the ideas of **wadesoj** and **heather1021. **Sorry to people whose names I couldn't choose and please carry on reading this story- that is if I a) haven't upset you over the whole "no reply" thing and if I b) haven't bored you to death with the longest A.N in the world! Here goes…

Chapter 10

"…We've decided to call him Matthew Benjamin." George and Alicia both beamed and little Matthew Benjamin who promptly started to cry.

Molly picked him up and held him to her. She rocked him gently, which lulled him to sleep. He looked a lot like Daisy but had George's twinkly brown eyes. Daisy and Jake peered down at their baby brother who made a little purring noise in his sleep. After gazing in awe at him for about two minutes they scurried off with Sirius and Mia to the refreshments area. Jessica was sent to 'keep an eye on the little ones' and soon all the kids had left to explore St. Mungo's.

They came to a door, which was locked. This was very strange. In most wards they had been able to pop their heads round and giggle at the funny magical predicaments that had ended up with the patient's visit to this hospital. This ward didn't even have a glass window to peep through. The children waited for a bit to see if a chance at entering this secret forbidden room should come.

Pierre was just ready to put forward the idea of leaving when their family friend Neville came out of the ward. His wife, Hannah Abbot-Longbottom, and their children Jeremy, Sarah and Nigel accompanied him. Standing slightly to one side was Neville's elderly grandmother, leaning on a shiny oak walking stick, wrinkles embedded in her face. Jeremy was a good friend of Oliver and all the kids enjoyed days out with the Longbottoms.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Neville's gran. "Has something happened to one of your parents? Grandparents? Oh lord, Harry's hurt himself hasn't he? Or, save us, one of the children! Where's Honour? Is she hurt? Oh my-"

Her husband cut her swiftly off. "Is everyone ok?" He asked simply.

"Oh yeah." A chorus of agreement rang though the white corridor.

"Then why is the entire Weasley clan at St. Mungo's?" Neville always referred to them as the 'Weasley clan'. They liked it.

"Mummy had a baby." Jake informed them.

"And he has the same middle name as me!" added James.

"Alicia had a baby? Oh congratulations all of you, especially you two, Daisy, Jake." Hannah beamed at them.

"Why," asked Flame curiously, "are you all at St. Mungo's?"

Sarah answered her, "We're visiting Gran and Granddad."

"Are your grandparents ill?" inquired Jacques, concerned.

"Well-" began Neville, trying to find a way to describe is parents' condition to such young children. His grandmother stepped in. She hated bent truths, white lies, sugar-coating the bare facts.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made them mentally ill in the first war." She told them with a sigh. "Such brilliant minds…" her mind wandered off in a daydream.

"Can we visit Alicia's baby in the hospital?" Nigel asked in his high voice.

"Not today, darling," Hannah shook her head sadly. "We have to get Great-Gran home for tea."

The family said their goodbyes and walked down the staircase, Neville gripping his grandmother's arm to be sure she would not fall.

"They left the door unlocked!" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on then!" Brigitte, Lily and Dan headed for the door.

"No. No we mustn't go in." Oliver shook his head.

"It's not right." Pierre backed him up. The younger kids began to whine about how much they wanted to go in.

"If you good I'll buy you each a chocolate frog." Jessica promised, counting out Sickles.

Ten minutes later 1 chocolaty-children, and one extremely sticky baby, going by the name of Lola, arrived back in the ward, swapping little cards with shouts of 'I already have Dumbledore six times' and 'does anyone want Merlin?' and it was organised with the midwife that Alicia could leave mid-morning tomorrow, they ordered some Ministry cars to come and Daisy and Jake went home with Charlie and Linda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

February 2nd

"How are Hope and Faith?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione returned home from a scan at St. Mungo's. Fred and Angelina had gone to Angelina's cousin's wedding and Ginny and Harry were babysitting the kids.

"They're doing fine," Hermione beamed. "The nurse said they're exactly the right size. Our very first two children!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. They remembered it well; the hospital visits, the decorating of bedrooms, the picking of clothes and of course the beautiful bit at the end when they could hold their precious child. When James had been born, eight years ago next Sunday, Lupin had cried in the hospital. He was so like Harry and so, so like Harry's father it was amazing. Ginny had pretended to be annoyed when her first-born child looked nothing like her. As the years went by it became clear that although a daddy's boy in many ways James was not unlike his mother in many ways. He was persuasive like her and stubborn too. He would never admit defeat even if his rival was standing on top of him. He always supported the underdog and he went pedal-to-the-pedal determined at anything he set his eyes on. Two years later Lily was born and this time it was Hagrid who was seen weeping. She was so beautiful when Harry first saw her he barely wanted to touch her for fear of breaking her. Her red hair could have been from Lily Potter or from Ginny. Funny how Harry and his father both liked redheads. Ginny and Harry had worried that James wouldn't like this new arrival. However James and Lily fitted together like a yin-yang. She was scared of the dark but he could protect her. He was very shy but she was outgoing. He was logical, she was artistic. He was organised, she was spontaneous. He walked earlier but she talked sooner. They were a team, a partnership, a pair. When she was three and he was five Sirius and Mia had come along. Harry and Ginny had always longed for a big family. When Ginny was stuck at home resting Harry took his two children with him. Quidditch matches were their favourite places to go, but it wasn't easy to secure tickets. Sometimes they went to Diagon Alley and stopped by in Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop. Hours they would spend playing around with the merchandise. Fred and George adored children, especially ones they were related to and all the staff were on strict orders to allow the different boxes to be opened and explored by the little black-haired boy and the red-haired toddler. One reckless September 1st he had taken them down to Kings Cross station and they had hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express. The students were delighted to be accompanied by famous Harry Potter and enjoyed playing with his cute little kids. When they arrived Harry toured his children round telling little stories and they stopped by at Hagrid's hut.

"Only four months to go now," smiled Hermione, patting her ever-growing bump. She squealed as one of the babies kicked.

"It's so exciting." Ron grinned. "To think, this time next year we'll have two little babies crawling all over the place."

As if that were her cue, Lola crawled through the kitchen door towards the table. She gripped her tiny fingers around one of the kitchen chair legs and hauled herself up. Ginny and Harry smiled down at their niece as she moved around in such a cute fashion, but Hermione and Ron were enthralled. It wasn't that they had never seen a baby crawl before, but the time for their babies were coming closer and each little milestone Lola and Matty made they made a mental note of. These babies would be closest in age to their children and therefore the best study.

A look of determination crossed the tiny girl's face. She let go of the chair leg with one hand, then the other. She was standing completely alone. Her expression changed to one of surprise as she steadied herself. She looked determined once more. She took one tiny step away from the chair. And then one more.

"Oh my God, she's walking!" exclaimed Ginny.

She walked four paces before falling down with a little thump.

"Send an owl to Angie and Fred." Harry instructed Hermione snapping photos with his portable magic camera. The photos developed instantly and the image showed Lola walk along the photo grinning wildly.

"Good girl, "cooed Ginny to her smallest niece. "Who's a good little Lola." She held Lola's hands and walked her up to the kitchen counter. Ron moved a few paces back and, bending down to be more on Lola's level, beckoned her.

"Come here Lola, come here. Walk to Uncle Ron."

And, looking extremely pleased with herself, Lola stumbled along to her uncle.

As Hermione watched Lola toddled between Ginny and Ron, as Harry began to cook lunch. _'Imagine'_ she thought serenely, _'In a year and a bit our girls will be walking'_ And as Lola reached Ron and he hugged her close, Hermione couldn't have been more thrilled.

February 19th

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear James,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

The entire Weasley family, along with family friends and James' own friends stood gathered in the sitting room of The Den to celebrate James' eighth birthday.

"Happy Birthday James darling." Molly beamed planting a kiss on his cheek. "Here's your present." She handed him a purple wrapped box.

"Thanks Grandma." He wandered off towards the chocolate-chip cookies.

"James!" Hagrid smiled down at the boy. "Have a great birthday!" He handed James a package in brown paper.

James continued his search for the cookies.

"James. This is from me, Tonks, Melanie and George." Lupin handed James a big box with a massive red bow. When James placed it on top of the presents from his grandparents and Hagrid his face was completely obscured.

"Thanks Lupin." Came his muffled voice from behind the ribbon.

"You are very welcome. Have you seen Melanie?"

Before James could answer Dean Thomas arrived.

"Happy eighth birthday!" he chuckled, and walked in another direction to talk to Seamus, who he'd spotted on the other end of the room.

James wobbled around, trying to keep balance under the stack of presents he was carrying. He couldn't see a thing and headed in what he guessed was the general direction of the cookies. Just then his little sister Lily came up to him, accompanied by one of her friends, Alana Lovegood-Patrice. Alana's mother was of course Ginny and Harry's friend Luna. Luna's husband, Brian Patrice, believed exactly the same myths as Luna and they had met trying to spot some ridiculous creature in the Himalayas. Everyone was really happy for Luna, and a little relieved that she wouldn't end up alone as Ron predicted one night. Luna and Brian had only Alana but there was a rumour going round that now, six years after Alana had been born the Lovegood-Patrices wanted another child.

Lily and Alana inspected what appeared to be a giant pile of presents with legs but which from further analysis proved to be the birthday boy.

"Ooh!" squealed Alana, "Here's your present." She placed the oddly shaped present on top of Dean's and the two girls walked over to get some juice.

"Little help here?" pleaded James, with no idea if anyone was nearby.

It was Parvati Patil who really saved James. She merely lifted the entire stack of presents up in her shapely arms and twizzled James round as an indication that he should be on his way. His excitement at seeing a friend of his named Tony, whose parents didn't know Harry and Ginny, made him run over. He couldn't of course know that mere minutes before, Sirius, Jake, Daisy and Mia had been making a pumpkin juice-river. He slipped in the sticky liquid and skidded across the room. Parvati, who had already crossed the room by then, having far longer legs, reached out and picked him up just as he was about to crash into the wall. She bent her arms and raised him so their faces were level.

"Birthday boy, you better be careful you don't get a birthday bump!" Then she winked to sow she didn't mean it.

Two hours later the party was over. The birthday boy had numerous presents; hundreds of lipstick marks from old-lady kisses and no less than thirteen birthday bump bruises.

Hi! If you're reading this it means you stuck it through till then end and in which case- YOU ROCK!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dad because when my little sister was a baby, my dad, my big bro and I were the little tag-team that Harry, James and Lily were.

See you soon and please review with comments, suggestions and anything you need to ask about. It really makes me smile when I get reviews.

Au revoir,

Anya


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

March 3rd

The Potter family, along with Ron and Hermione, sat by the fire talking. Sirius had fallen asleep in Ron's arms, and Mia in Hermione's. Lily was half-asleep but trying with all her might to stay awake. James was relaxed but showed no sign of a need to sleep. It was nine o' clock.

"It feels like when we used to sit in the Gryffindor Common Room, " Ron commented to no one in particular.

"Only four kids later!" laughed Ginny.

"Soon they'll be another two," Hermione said happily.

James looked up at his aunt, who was now around six months pregnant. "When will Hope and Faith be born?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each and smiled blissfully. "Well," Hermione answered her inquisitive nephew, "The doctors told us that they would be coming in June, but well, you can never be too sure with babies!"

James knew this. He had been six when Siri and Mia had been born and had known what was going on. Frantic owls to the hospital, incubators where you could only touch the baby through arm-holes, the fact that they didn't come home for ages…oh he knew how unpredictable babies could be.

"Will it be a home-birth or St. Mungo's?" Ginny wondered, as Lily slowly compliantly let her tiredness get the better of her and fell fast asleep. Harry picked her up off the floor and put her on the sofa for now.

"Well, I really wanted a home-birth but with twins I don't know how practical it is. St. Mungo's would be the safest option, but are Muggles allowed to visit? I couldn't bear it if my parents come and see us." Hermione bit her lip, nervously and began to shake. Mia, woken by the movement, began to cry.

"Oh My Gosh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh Mia, I'm so sorry. And you Harry, and Gin! I'm really sorry I just forgot she was there." Hermione was close to tears.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Harry said, scooping the tearful toddler into his arms and rocking her gently.

"Your just a bit sensitive because your about to become a mum." Ginny said in an understanding way.

"How do I know I won't be a terrible mother?" asked Hermione, a tear dripping down her face. Harry put Mia, returned to sleep, back in Hermione's arms. Hermione looked up shocked, but Harry nodded. Hermione managed a weak smile.

Ginny smiled, "You're still doing the St. Mungo's parenting course, and twins course, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ron agreed, "but parenting seems to come so naturally to you guys. Like you can just pick up a baby and know exactly what to do."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, smiling as though sharing a secret joke.

"Do you think we never took the parenting course?" asked Harry.

"And we are four babies down the line." Added Ginny.

"The hospital set us our next task." Ron said quietly.

"What's that then?" asked Harry.

Hermione swallowed, "Look after a family of kids for a whole week."

"No problem! Take ours!" Ginny smiled. "When we go off on out wedding anniversary, this Tuesday, we'll drop the kids off at yours. It was going to be three days- but we'll extend it. Do you want them there or do you want to be here?"

Hermione considered, "Mixture."

March 8th Harry and Ginny brought four very clean, smiling children to the door of Hermione and Ron at ten. They knocked. Hermione answered, dressed in a long sky-blue maternity dress. Ron was in a clean robe, but one that wouldn't matter if it got a bit dirty. They were raring to go. 

"They look really sweet!" sighed Hermione. She said this nearly every time she saw time- especially since she became pregnant- but it never got meaningless. Today James was wearing a green T-shirt and combats, Lily wore a pink long-sleeved T-shirt with a denim skirt, Mia had little dungarees on with a purple T-shirt underneath and Sirius had the same dungarees with a white T-shirt.

Ginny handed Ron a bag of their things and they said goodbye.

"Right," Hermione said, "Here we go."

In the bag were some picture books. Hermione decided to begin with reading to the little kids. She told Ron to look after Lily and James. They found a ball and went into the garden. For two and a half-hours hours peace was on the house.

'_This is easy!' _thought Hermione.

At 12.30 the kids asked about lunch. When nothing had happened by 1 o'clock Mia and Siri began to cry.

"MAKE THEM SOME LUNCH!" shouted Hermione to Ron.

It was probably not Ron's best move to serve the kids only cake. At first it seemed OK. They were very happy with the idea of iced chocolate cake with sprinkles for lunch. James and Lily had three slices each and the twins had two apiece. For ten minutes the cake had no obvious effect, but soon the kids got hyper. Well, James didn't do anything particularly, Lily was giggling too much, but the twins, pretty active anyway, went running round the house. Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked at James.

"They need fruit and veg and cheese and stuff."

"Ron," said Hermione, as though she was holding back a great deal of anger. "What did you feed the children for their lunch."

"Cake," whispered Ron.

"CAKE?" exclaimed Hermione. She looked like she was going to explode, but then thought of the kids. "Lily, where are Mia and Siri?"

Lily thought for a moment, "Mia is in the bathroom playing with the taps and shampoo and Siri is bouncing on the bed."

"Good Lord!" cried Hermione rushing up the stairs. James and Lily hurried ahead and by the time Ron and Hermione had made it upstairs they had rounded up the little ones and had them sat down.

"That was very irresponsible!" James scolded them with one of their father's favourites.

"Yeah, you should no better!" Lily joined in with another popular scold.

Mia and Sirius looked defiantly up at their elder siblings.

"Don't care!" they shouted stubbornly.

"Don't use that tone with me!" James told them, wagging a finger.

"Now go apologise to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron." Lily looked sternly at them when they didn't move. "Come on then."

"Don't do the crime if you can't pay the time," James echoed something he'd heard Angelina say to Jessie. The toddlers shuffled over to where Ron and Hermione had watched the whole scene, and mumbled sorry. Hermione smiled down at them and Ron laughed gently. All six of them went downstairs and Hermione made everyone a sandwich each.

At two o'clock the twins had their nap and Lily began colouring. James, for once, agreed to draw with her and they both sat quietly for two hours, drawing and sipping orange juice. Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen,

"I feel awful," Ron sighed. "I should have given them some proper nourishment. But you know how bad I am at cooking. I just looked in the cupboard and found the cake."

"Don't worry. They're all fine now. Lily and James handled the situation really well."

Ron shook his head. "It shouldn't be the eight-year-old and the five-year-old who have to do the parenting. Harry and Ginny trusted us with their children and we couldn't look after them for one day!"

"It'll get easier. It has to get easier."

The twins woke up and they all played with the toy-train set until five-thirty.

"Supper?" asked Mia, who wasn't sure how meals worked here anymore.

"Yes, of course!" Hermione beamed at her nieces and nephews. "What would you like?"

"Mash," Lily said promptly.

"With fish fingers." Added James.

"Peas on side." Siri chipped in.

"An' corn!" added Mia.

"Mashed potatoes and fish fingers, with peas and sweetcorn on the side?" checked Hermione.

The kids all agreed and twenty minutes later four platefuls of the stuff on plastic plates were served up.

They finished eating at six-thirty and Hermione took the little ones upstairs for a bath. She was pleased about this. The nurse had gone over bathing more times than Hermione could remember. She ran he water not to high and added magic foam. Magic bath foam felt gentle when it got in people's eyes and tasted of apple puree. She checked the temperature with her fingertips, wrist and elbows and then went and got the kids. She undressed Sirius and sat him on the bed. Mia was then undressed and she took the two of them to the bath. They clambered in, sliding around a bit. A bit too much.

'_THE BATH MAT!' _thought Hermione frantically.

She hunted through the cupboards to where she had put the brand new baby-bathmat. She found it after nearly ten minutes searching and thrust it into the bath. Mia and Sirius thought the sight of their organised, tidy aunt jamming a bathmat into a bath full of kids hilarious. They began to giggle. The sweet, innocent sound calmed Hermione down and she began to wash the babies. They splashed a lot of water and Hermione was quite damp by the end. Next she got two big, fluffy towels and one-by-one took the twins out of the bath. They looked adorable, faces shiny, hair sticking to their foreheads, shivering slightly.

"Who has wrinkly hands? Who has wrinkly hands?" she asked them in a voice for small kids. They loved it.

"We do!" they giggled. Hermione laughed with them and checked her watch. It was twenty past seven. She should get these kids to bed.

She brought them into the spare room they would be sharing and got them into their pyjamas. They snuggled down into their covers smiling.

"Story!" they requested.

"Story." Nodded Hermione. She went downstairs and got a story with lots of pictures and read to them till they drifted off to sleep. As she gently closed the door she smiled at the clean, happy sleepers. She had bathed two very slippery toddlers all by herself. As she took one last look at the sleeping kids she whispered 'God Bless You.'

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Hey!

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, it was the second attempt! Next chapter I'm not sure if I should finish off the week of Hermione and Ron parenting Harry's kids, or skip ahead to Harry and Ginny being home. Tell me what you think.

Please review me- it makes me so happy and spurs me on to write more!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

As Hermione sauntered down the stairs she thought of her little niece and nephew. She had always believed Sirius and Mia to be cute kids, but parenting them made her see just how precious the toddlers were. She patted her stomach, thinking of Hope and Faith. She couldn't wait to be a mother. Since becoming pregnant Hermione had begun to notice more and more mothers. Women pushing prams in the street, Ginny checking on her kids, Molly keeping an eye on her children, ladies shopping for babygros in town; and the more mothers Hermione saw, the more excited she became about becoming one herself.

Two hours later James and Lily were sleeping, washed, in their beds. Ron and Hermione sat in their living room, the fire lit, mugs of milky-tea in their hands.

"What will we do with the kids tomorrow?" Ron asked his wife, taking a sip of tea.

Hermione looked up at him, "Do you have work?" she asked.

"Well, kind of. I've missed loads lately, working at home, getting things delivered, but they really need me in the office today." Ron worked in the ministry department of defence, boss of six Aurors and dealing with suspicious circumstances. He enjoyed roaming round the ministry, looking in on his friends and relations who worked with him. He had made friends with the woman who ran the cafeteria who always gave him a half-price cookie. The receptionist was friendly and Ron always waved at her. A man from the department of Magical Law Enforcement took the lift everyday exactly when Ron took it so they always chatted with each other and exchanged small talk. The only place Ron never visited was the Department of Mysteries. He tried to never even wander down the corridor that led to the thick door. The door that led to oddities, the door that led to strange and unpleasant substances, the door that led to Sirius' death place.

"Hmm," Hermione pondered what to do with the four children she was in charge of. Her mind brushed over the idea of hiring a babysitter but that felt like cheating. After all this was only going to be the second day of looking after their nieces and nephews. They had barely even begun. "I'll stay home and watch the kids."

"Would you? Thanks sweetheart. You can always hang out with one of my brothers and then you can watch the kids together."

"Maybe." Hermione took a mouthful of warm tea. "How about I look after them tomorrow and then you the day after. After that we can make a new plan."

Ron nodded with a smile. Then they basked in the light of the flickering flames until well into the night.

0:0:0

Ron left early the next day for a meeting. Since his wife was still asleep he scribbled her a note saying 'have nice day. Thinking of u. Love Ron xxx' so when Hermione arose sleepily nearly an hour later she was completely alone looking after the children.

Mia woke up first, followed by Sirius two minutes later. They toddled down the corridor and knocked with their tiny little fists on their aunt's door. Hermione called that they should come in. The two of them, combining their strengths, just managed to push the heavy, oak door open. Hermione patted the bed, so they scrambled up with the effort of two little explorers climbing Mount Everest. When they had prevailed they snuggled up to their aunt and Mia asked her where their uncle was.

"He's gone to work sweetie," Hermione answered, with a smile. For the next ten minutes Mia and Sirius asked a series of questions to Hermione about Hope and Faith that ranged from 'what's their favourite kind of sweet?' to 'do you think they'd mind if we shared a room with them?' Hermione was pretty open to the questions and happy about their enthusiasm. When all the kids had woken up she took them down for breakfast.

The kids all ate their cereal happily, chatting cheerily to each other. Hermione beamed at them in between spoonfuls of strawberry yoghurt. This was easy. She decided that after breakfast they should probably get dressed. Half an hour later all four children stood dressed, looking up expectantly at their aunt. Hermione looked at her watch. It told her that it was just gone nine-thirty. Hermione pondered as to what to do with the children. She had read dozens and dozens of book on child rearing. She had studied exactly eighty-three parenting manuals and had spent a total of 120 galleons on childcare books. She knew what kind of parenting she wanted to do. She wanted to bring her children up in a safe, traditional, old-fashioned almost environment. She wanted real Christmases and day-trips to farms and the seaside. She yearned for museum outings and little friends round for tea. She couldn't wait for a cat so nuzzle in the cold winter months and chickens to lay eggs and to teach her daughters how to knit scarves. She looked forward to bedtime stories and good-morning songs. She wanted for her children an innocent, simple childhood, carefree and easy. What better time to practise than now?

"Who wants to do some baking?" she asked, smiling at the excited grins of her nieces and nephews.

They decided to make some nut-free brownies because Lily was allergic to nuts. Hermione peered down at the recipe.

"Let's see what do we need? Ah, one to two tablespoons of cocoa powder. Five tablespoons of cold water. Eighty-five grams of butter, two large eggs, 225grams of sugar and 100grams of butter. Then we need a pinch of salt and a teaspoon of baking powder." She looked up. As she had been reading the list the children had been scurrying around the neatly laid out kitchen with its little labels and found everything. "Are we all set?" she asked them.

First they heated the oven to gas mark 4, which was really the same thing as 180C. The kids all took turns to add the cocoa powder, butter and water to a saucepan before Hermione heated it up on the stove. While the butter melted, they broke the eggs into a mixing bowl and added the sugar. This needed a little pause as Siri had managed to get sugar all over himself. While Hermione cleaned him up James used Hermione's muggle electric blender to whiz it all up till it was all light and fluffy. Lily then added the chocolate mixture and they all mixed it up. Next Mia, assisted by her aunt, sifted the flour into the bowl. Sirius added a pinch of salt. Hermione then took a large spoon and folded it all together. The only thing left then was for the brownies to bake, so they poured the mixture into a greased, lined tray and Hermione popped the whole thing into the oven.

"What do we do while it's cooking?" asked Lily.

"Let's write letters to Mum and Dad!" The other kids all agreed and they scrambled out of the room to find some paper or parchment. Hermione thought about James' suggestion. For the first time it occurred to her that the kids would miss Harry and Ginny. She admonished herself. Of course children so young would miss their parents. And yet…they were always staying at relatives' houses. They didn't strike Hermione as the sort of children who pined desperately for their parents. Hermione herself never went in for sleepovers. The first time she ever spent the night away from her parents was when she was at Hogwarts. Even at eleven the idea was scary. She felt awful for the kids. They were terribly young to have to cope. Still, they didn't exactly mope around the house feeling sorry for themselves. They were really cheerful, really happy. She admired them. Hermione then left the room in search of her charges.

She found them in the dining room, sitting around the table. Lily and James were writing, the twins drawing.

"Don't Mia and Siri want to write to Mum and Dad?" asked Hermione.

"Oh," Lily said as though the thought had only just occurred to her. "First James writes his letter, while I write my short letter. I can't write as well as him you see." She explained. Hermione nodded and Lily continued. "Then I tell James what to put for my long letter. By then Siri and Mia have finished colouring and they tell James what to put in their long letters. When they're doing that I draw my picture. Last of all we fold everything up and put it in an envelope." The other kids were nodding.

'_Goodness, they are self-sufficient,'_ thought Hermione, still marvelling at the children's bravery. _'They even have their own system'_

James' letter to Harry and Ginny:

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**Here we are at uncle Rons and aunt** (here he stopped to ask Hermione how to spell her name) **Hermiones**. (He hadn't yet learned about apostrophes) **Today we cooked. I am wearing my new **(stops to ask for a spelling)** trousers. The blue ones. We made brownys brownees cake. I used the blender. It was cool. **(Pause to ask another spelling) **Tomorrow we are doing stuff with uncle Ron. Today we did cooking with aunt Hermione. I will write again soon. Have fun.**

**Love from James xxx**

Lily's short letter:

** Dear mummy and daddy. I am lily potter. I am five. I live in a house. I have 2 **(pause for quick spell-check with Hermione) **brothers and one sister. Love from, Lily xxx**

Lily's long letter (as dictated to James):

Dear Mummy and Daddy, 

How are you? I am good. I am helping everybody look after Mia and Siri. Siri got messy when we did cooking. Aunt Hermione (pause for spelling) plaited my hair. Also I am wearing the purple earrings that Uncle Bill and Aunt (makes spelling attempt) Fler got me for my birthday when I was five. I will be six in May. That is soon. I would like a Wendy house. Please.

Love from,

Lily xxx

Sirius' letter (as dictated to James):

To Mummy and to Daddy,

I got dirty. We did cooking.

Love Siri XX (BIG KISSES)

("Siri is that all you want to write. Look how much Lily wrote.")

P.S. see you soon

Mia's letter (as dictated to James):

Daddy and Mummy,

Where are you? I am sharing a room with Siri like at home. Uncle Ron is at work today. Aunt Hermione is here. She is smiley and fat. ("You can't say that Mia!" "Why? it's true!") James says you cant say that. I dont care!

Love from Mia XXX

Thirty-five minutes after they had been put in, the brownies came out of the oven, warm and sweet. Meanwhile Pigwidgeon soared through the sky, laden with five letters and four pictures. In a few hours he would reach Ginny and Harry's hotel room. The rest of the day was spent happily and with fun. Ron came home and tasted the last remaining brownie with relish. He heard five accounts of the baking, all slightly different. He greeted his wife, his nephews, his nieces and his unborn daughters. Everyone slept well that night. And when dawn peeped in through the curtains, it settled on six very lovely people, full of cake, but far fuller of contentment.

123456789

Hi! Sorry this chapter took so long to post- I had writers block like you couldn't believe. This is by no means the first draft of chapter 12.

The brownie recipe is true. If you follow it you will get a tray full of delicious brownies. The letters only appeared in this final draft so let me know what you think. Now if you've read this far there's a chance you liked this chapter. If that is the case please review. If it is not please review anyway. A number out of 10 will suffice, though of course comments are more fun for me

Till next time

anya


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_If you are reading this it means you have stuck by me long enough to reach chapter 13 or you have begun to read and decided to stick it out till here. Either way you are a superhero and deserve a prize…COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! _

_On a more related topic, you may recall we last left Harry and Ginny on a romantic trip away leaving all four kids in the tender care of Hermione and Ron. This chapter takes place a month or so later when Harry and Ginny have returned. It may have been just me but I thought that story line was a tad stale. So here we go…._

_((((((0_0))))))

Monday 16th April

Lily Aurora Potter sat at the kitchen table, oblivious to her surroundings. At her feet her twin siblings, who had recently turned three and felt far superior to their two-year-old selves, clunked about with multicoloured plastic toys. Across the table her elder brother James was making a birthday card for their cousin Lola who was becoming two the coming Wednesday. Lily however was unaware to all of this. She was decorating her Egg. The twins had come home with very fancy eggs from their nursery school. They stood in a proud position on the windowsill, in all their feathery-painty- gluey- stripy glory. Lily had a palette of paint out and was intent on her Egg. Over the years Lily's combination of art skills and stubborn determination when it came to this project every year had earned the capitalisation of her Easter egg.

It had started with a harmless game on James' first Easter. A very young baby who had no idea what was going on had been presented with a little chicken egg and under great encouragement from his parents dabbed a spot of blue paint. When Lily arrived new colours were bought to distinguish between the spotty eggs of brother and sister. A sense of competitiveness had emerged when James had taken all the stickers, which in Lily's eyes was sabotage. The following year she had complained her egg was too little. The enlarging of the eggs had started a new era in egg decorating. As the years went by James' interest faded but Lily remained headstrong in making her egg perfect. The twins had joined the race late but with a head start of each other. Still, Lily's Egg came up trumps every year and her family just took it as another of Lily's quirks.

Down the road at Hermione and Ron's things were less than peaceful. They were on the verge of a full-blown arguing, but ever so slightly, not quite there.

Hermione, at seven months was enormous and her stomach looked more and more swollen by the second. Currently she lay sprawled out on the sofa eating her current craving; extra-sour pickles. A _Witch-and-Child_ mothering magazine was open on her rather revealed stomach. Her bushy hair was in two fat bunches to keep it off her face as she was in a state of permanent over-heat and dehydration. Ron on the other hand was cleaning the house, while simultaneously preparing lunch, ordering a pram and composing a letter to Gringrotts, complaining about a goblin who's name he couldn't remember.

"You could do something!" Ron suddenly exclaimed as the pram company put him on hold to a burst of 50's dance music.

"You know what Dr. Ami said Ron." Hermione adopted a professional male voice. " 'Lots of bed-rest and relaxation. You don't want to damage those girls do you!'" she chuckled in an imitation of her doctor. "So I'm on doctor's orders Ronnie!" In calling him 'Ronnie' she was clearly trying to sweeten him up. Needless to say this was totally unsuccessful.

"I'm not exactly asking you to climb Everest here am I?" he snapped. "A little light dusting not going to hurt you. A touch of cookery shouldn't be too difficult! You can even sit on your backside and phone the bank- or the pram people!" Ron threw down the duster and stormed out the house. Hermione, who felt more alone than she could remember, broke down into tears.

Honour was sitting silently in her playroom. Why speak? There was no one to listen. When she was younger and used to occasionally visit her cousins she would feel a pang of jealousy when she saw the brothers and sisters playing. Some like Flame and Spike, or the various sets of twins, were very close in age and shared toys and games and tricks they had come up with together. Some even spoke their own secret languages. In the case of Pierre, Jacques and Brigitte it wasn't so much that they had created an exclusive language. French flowed easily out of the mouths and when they were small they spoke the languages intertwined, blurring the lines between the languages. The other kids found this pretty easy to cope with, having picked up many useful words and phrases over the years. Honour, who only saw them very seldom, had not a clue what they were saying. Others had wider age gaps like Dan with Lola. In cases like these it wasn't so much shared toys as mentoring, teaching, having a role model or a student that looked at you for guidance. For Honour there was no one. That is of course not strictly true. There was Mummy who treated her like she was two and Daddy who gave her money and treated her like she was 20. Then there was Grandmamma Hortensia and Grandpappa Gregory. She never spoke to them. She curtsied. On the other side there was Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. They showered her with love and treated her age-appropriate but they would never fear her and seek to please her above all. They wouldn't do. Her three nannies- Meg, Anna and Nikki- were respectful but were clearly only here for the money. Ho-hum. She might as well give it another shot with Mummy.

"Hello Honoury-Ponoury-Poo!" was Jane's response to her daughter's arrival down the stairs. Honour responded with a low voice.

"Is it important Precious because Mummy's got an arrangement to go and play cardies with Carla and Erica. I would invite you bunnykins, but it's really for grown-ups." She softened the 'r' in 'GROWN-ups' making it a definite "GWOWN-ups."

Honour turned away. After all, most self-respecting eight-year-old would.

Dressed smartly in a tweed suit and red lipstick Ginny Weasley set off for her interview at _Love Potion Mags Inc._ Ginny was a paediatrician –children's doctor- and St. Mungo's and had seen an advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_ for a health-based agony aunt for magazines like _Witch Weekly, Witch-and-Child, Household Magic _and _Magic Baby, Baby Magic_ which were all run by the same company-_Love Potion Mags Inc._ To get this job would be a huge career leap for Ginny and a move in the right direction. She entered the building and sat in the waiting room with two other witches and one house-elf that was clearly with the rather snooty woman, who sat with her back to Ginny and the other witch.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Potter," said Ginny smiling and giving her hand out to the other woman. The woman took it

"Electra Goldman." She said. "Ooh, I bet you'll get it. My friend's kid was at St. Mungo's and said you were really fantastic."

Ginny smiled "I'm nothing special really, just-" but at the mention of the word 'Potter' the snobby lady had turned to Ginny. She held out a white-gloved hand.

"Finally some-one of class," the woman smiled cruelly and darted a mean look at Electra. "You may know of me, I'm Georgina Crabbe. I believe our husbands were at school together. My husband hated yours, but that doesn't mean we can't have a friendly discussion does it, however much Vincy hated Harry- which was masses I must say." She laughed her cruel laugh again. Ginny wondered if Georgina knew the meaning of the word friendly. " I see you haven't brought your elf. How very cosmopolitan. I'm sure where ever it is its _far_ more adequate than Frisky here." Ginny thought this a little unfair considering the elf in question had just brought Georgina a cappuccino, but she held her tongue and let Georgina carry on. "Until you came I was stuck here with this Evecta woman who hasn't got a leg of heritage to stand on. Her father was a plumber for heavens' sake! I don't think _she'll_ get the job though. Not a square inch of brain in her head." Georgina had apparently forgotten that Electra was right there. Electra's eyes were fast filling with tears. Ginny wanted to give her a hug. As Georgina opened her mouth once more her name was called and after kissing Ginny on each cheek and summoning her elf she scuttled off, ignoring Electra.

"You mustn't worry. You're far more likely to get it than Crabbe-ella de Ville over there." Electra showed a faint sign of cheering up. "And you know what?" Ginny asked, "Harry's mum Lily's parents were both Muggles. The grandchild of two Muggles is the Harry that the tabloids can't get enough of. And Vincent Crabbe? Pah!" Ginny made a very Fleur noise.

"Wasn't he popular and handsome and sporty and clever at school? That's what she was saying before you came in."

"Popular? Him? People knew him as the beefy bodyguard of Draco Malfoy. He didn't even have a date for the school dance. Handsome? Well if you find the back end of a donkey with measles appealing then maybe, just, _maybe_ you might think Vincent Crabbe mildly good-looking. Sporty I'll give you. He was a hard-faced bully, but he did have muscles. Clever?_ Clever? _Not in a million years. Not in a billion years." Ginny finished and the ghostly smile that had been playing at Electra's lips turned into a fully-fledged grin.

She shyly posed a question to Ginny. "Are you really married to Harry Potter?" Ginny nodded.

"Are you married?" Ginny returned the question. A look of sadness crossed Electra's face.

"My husband's in St. Mungo's. He's d-dying" She blinked rapidly and closed her eyes for a second. When she re-opened them she was composed once more.

"How awful! Do you have any children?"

"Eight," nodded Electra. "We've got Sarah and Peter and Jenny, Maya and Jason and Zak, and then the little ones, Tiger and Luke."

"What lovely names! We've just got the four." And Ginny proceeded to introduce James, Lily, Sirius and Mia. They began to swap anecdotes, tips and photos until a trouser-suited brunette woman called out

"Electra Goldman" quickly followed by a Chinese woman in a skirt-suit calling out

"Ginevra Potter". As the two women left the waiting room they caught a glimpse of Georgina looking very smug in another room. They reached their separate rooms and wished each other good luck. The door swung shut and Ginny's interview began.

Wednesday, 18th April beamed up at her guests while digging into some chocolate birthday cake. Around her sat family and friends. The biggest shock of the day had come when Honour had turned up with her father who then dropped her off and a (for once) happy looking Honour had joined the party.

It had been a rocky start. She didn't know how to play pass-the-parcel or musical bumps. She was at a loss when it came to junk food. She had difficulty with calling her own cousins their correct names, which caused a bit of offence considering she was technically 'one of them'. It was as though she was a teenager, at a pub for the very first time. All the regulars had their in-jokes and knew exactly what to do when. She was all at sea with how to have a toddler's birthday party. As the party carried on full flow with laughter and games and sharing and some words that it seemed everyonesubstituted the French. She wondered if she would ever pick it up…

_Will Lily's Egg be good enough? Will Ron return home? Will Honour find a friend? Will Ginny get the job? Will Ginny and Electra ever meet again? Ginny and Georgina? Will Honour get the hang of parties? Or her cousins for that matter? **Is Harry a horcrux???**_

_FIND OUT ONLY IN 'THE FINAL HORCRUX'_

_Seriously though. If you've come this far in the chapter that means you either love it ** smiles ** or you HATE it **frowns.** Either way please leave a review for me! I guarantee I will reply to anything and _everything. _Even if it's mean, even if it makes no sense, EVEN IF IT'S A NUMBER OUT OF 10!!!_

_Come on. Press the little 'Go' button. You know you want to. And remember **cookies for all who review**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Friday, 20th April

"Two dozen red roses," he requested quietly.

"For yer missus?" inquired the cheery Irishman as he wrapped up the flowers. "Note?" he asked pointing to the stack of little tags.

"Yes please. Light blue if you've got."

"Sure I've got. There you go mister, and yer flowers. Top o' the mornin' to you sonny." And with that the young red-haired man left the flower shop.

"Quiet bloke," the florist commented to his wife. She was about to respond when another customer came in, asking after carnations and the florist forgot about the quite ginger

man, as did his wife. Neither of them knew that he was in fact Ronald Weasley, and they never even speculated that he might be a wizard.

Lately all the people Ron had met knew nothing of him and weren't going to go out of their ways to find out. Gone, it seemed, where the times of family and close friends, and those who cared for his welfare and happiness. Secrets and stories and evenings by the fire were a thing of the past. He currently resided in the Leaky Cauldron inn in London. He rarely strayed into Diagon Alley for fear of meeting people who would recognise him, people who would mutter under their breaths about how he had left his pregnant wife, just over a month before the greatly anticipated arrival of his own twin daughters. Tongues would wag about how he had really let himself go, drinking late at the bar until the early hours of the morning. Normally he would venture out of the front door of the inn, to the Muggle part of London. He was beginning to be recognised in the newsagents and the post office and the pet shop. Not in a dangerous way. They just knew him as that redhead man who often stopped by. A little strange perhaps in his lack of knowledge about things like stamps and he always looked a little surprised when he went up to the tills and his purchases were scanned across the cash register. They assumed he must be foreign.

He greatly missed his old life. He missed his job as an Auror where he lunched each day with Harry, often spotting others who worked for the ministry like Seamus and Ernie MacMillan .He missed his parents and brothers, all living on his street. He missed his numerous nephews and nieces. He thought about Mia and Sirius' third birthday party, which he had recently attended. Were they playing with the dress-up outfits he'd picked out? There was no way of knowing. He missed Harry and all the memories they shared from when they were at school right up until now. He missed Ginny, who he could not remember living without. However he would have promised never to even think about any of them ever again if he could spend even just an hour with Hermione. His wife, soon to be the mother of his children, the love of his life. He wanted desperately to return to their warm, cosy home, full to bursting of books and memories and baby things and love. He knew she would be booking herself into St. Mungo's very soon now. He wanted to be there with her. He was sure though that even he did come home she would slam the door in his face. So he was sending her twenty-four red roses and a note on her favourite colour, light blue. He didn't know what to put. If he had been a romantic boy he would have written a poem. If he were one of those popular boys who had every girl in England he would have put a few casual lines- nothing to seem desperate or lonely. If he had been Harry he would have put something that was neither poetic nor offhand but heroic and mature and it would make him forgiven. But he was not. He was just a man who had done something wrong and needed forgiveness- a man who had never been very good at explaining his emotions. He sighed and picked up his quill and began to ink out a message

---

Saturday 21st April

When Hermione arrived home, having picked up some bread and milk and apples, she could see three owls waiting for her to untie their letters and parcels. The first owl was from St. Mungo's confirming her appointment to have the babies. She shuddered. That was a bit she was nervous of. And now with no Ron holding her hand. The second was a letter from her work speaking of an upcoming meeting in three months time. _'Well I won't be going to that, now will I?'_ she thought. The final owl made her gasp and have to sit down. Attached to a beautiful owl was an enormous bunch of scarlet roses with a little tag in her favourite colour: periwinkle blue.

"Oh no!" she said aghast. The twins kicked her. "I know I know, you're right."

[FLASHBACK- Friday 20th April

_There he was. That adorable colleague of hers. He was telling her about how much he was looking forward to the weekend, about how his parents were coming down for his sister's engagement party. About how he wished that he had someone special in his life for when his aunties asked him about how he was._

"_I want someone who can listen to me properly," he had told her. His eyes were pools of chocolate. Melted chocolate. Her heart was melted chocolate._

"_Oh. Really?" She had sounded offhand. She didn't want to seem eager. He had glanced over her enormous bump._

"_You're married aren't you?" he had asked her._

"_Well," she had replied uncertainly. "I'm sort of…separated." It was true enough. Ron had left her and was living somewhere else. They were separated._

"_Poor you. And with the babies coming too." The whole office knew that Hermione was ready to pop with the twins and none could fathom why she was still working so hard. She felt as though every single person, including cleaning and canteen staff, had asked her why she wasn't at home. Tim caring shouldn't have mattered much at all. But it mattered a great deal to Hermione._

"_You must be really lonely," he had softened his voice. He sounded gentle, caring, even loving._

"_I really am." Hermione had let a tear leak out of her eye. It is a very difficult thing to admit something about yourself, especially when everyone else knows._

"_I'm so sorry," and his chocolate eyes were big and honest and endearing. He pushed a strand of her hair off her face._

"_I hope you don't mind," he said and placed his lips on hers. She was ready to protest when she thought of her stupid husband who had left her. Was she supposed to wait demurely at home until the day he decided it might be a nice idea to return home? He was never romantic anymore. She didn't think he'd ever asked her permission before a kiss, or listened so well. Maybe Ron was a mistake, maybe Tim would be different. She began to return the kiss. It was passion and love and at the same time desperation on her part. She was so lonely. She missed her Ron. But then he was probably off smooching every girl he came across._

"_Don't ever forget this," he told her, clasping her hands. You're a beautiful girl and you are very, very special." They kissed once more until Tim got called to another part of the office and Hermione was once again completely alone._

_[End FLASHBACK_

Ron still loved her. What would he say if he found out about Tim? Did she want Ron still or had she moved on to Tim? Hermione no longer knew.

She picked up a piece of paper nearby and scribbled '_we need to talk really badly. Come home soon. The twins say hi'._

That night Hermione had a dream. She dreamt that she was in St. Mungo's having the babies. Next to her bed was a man and she couldn't make out whom it was.

Charlie and Linda's house (The Nest) was directly opposite the home of Percy, Jane and Honour. In distance they were very close, but in atmosphere they were poles apart.

The Nest was not exactly cluttered, but it looked lived in. There were photos littering the walls of Flame holding a baby dragon, Spike's first birthday party, Christmas, weddings and all sorts besides. Each year Molly and Arthur made a calendar that had photos of their grandchildren and every family had one. Charlie's had messages in nearly every one: _Flame at a sleepover; Bill's kids coming; Dinner with Sarah and Oliver Wood_ were just a few of the engagements held that month. A big toy box was overflowing with playthings and an equally large dressing up box too. The house was homey and comfy and clean.

Percy and Jane's walls were completely bare, aside from some certificates awarded to Percy. There wasn't a glimpse of children's books or toys or games. Every thing was white and bare and neat. Honour used to feel superior about her lifestyle, with her three constant nannies and all she could want. Now, after the birthday party, she felt different, strange, isolated. This was not a feeling she enjoyed. She slipped on her cardigan and calling out goodbyes walked out the house.

Once on the pavement she didn't know where to go. She knew that her cousins often just turned up at each others houses and aunts and uncles had no qualms about serving up another plateful of food if was needed, or getting out some bedding for an impromptu sleepover. But she had never done this. No one had ever turned up at her house. And after her previous outbursts she didn't know how welcome she would be. But she really wanted to change. She needed a mentor.

Honour looked across the road and caught sight of her cousin Flame on the patio reading. Flame and Honour were within weeks of each other in age. There was very little they had in common though. Even their names were poles apart. Honour could remember Grandma Molly telling her the story a long, long time ago. Just to Flame and Honour. Some boys had been teasing them about their unusual names.

[FLASHBACK

_On the comfiest sofa in the Burrow sat Molly Weasley, in between two of her grandchildren- five- year- old Flame and five- year- old Honour. Some plastic cups of juice had been filled and the girls were sipping them while their grandma drank some tea. When they were little they were often looked after together._

" _Where do names come from?" asked Flame suddenly. Molly reckoned it was prompted by all he discussions over Fred and Angelina's baby-to-be._

"_Well Flame, your whole name is Flame Charlotte Weasley. Flame is because your daddy likes dragons a lot. Dragons, as I'm sure you know, breathe fire. Your dad always loved flames and fire and everything to do with them like cooking and campfires and things. Most of all in the whole world your daddy wanted a baby. You made him really happy. So he named you after his favourite thing, which is a flame. Charlotte is a girl version of Charlie who is your daddy. You looked so much like him that they called you Charlotte. They also once had a niffler called Lotta which is like Charlotte."_

"_What about Spikey's name?" she had become hooked on the idea._

"_Of course you wouldn't remember. You were only one year old at the time. Well Spike is Spike Lincoln Weasley. Spike is named because of dragons too. Lincoln is the nearest boy's name to Linda they could find, because Spike even then looked like your mummy and you like your daddy" Flame smiled back satisfied._

"_What about me?" Honour asked._

"_Ah yes. Honour Amelia Blanche Weasley. Honour was because your parents value honour very highly. Amelia was after your mother's friend and your godmother Amelia Smithson. Here's where your father wanted his choice. They knew they only wanted one baby so they each chose a middle name. Blanche means white in French and was because your mother had dressed you in a tiny white dress and you looked so adorable." Honour smiled imagining herself. _

_[END FLASHBACK_

Mia Potter was quietly sitting at the kitchen table drawing lopsided circles when the telephone rang. Mia continued to draw and waited for a parent or older sibling to pick it up. When no one seemed to show any sign of deciding to end the alarming ring Mia hopped off her chair and picked up the phone herself. Having decided to do thus Mia thought she might as well do the thing properly.

"Hello!" she chirruped cheerfully.

"Oh My Goodness! Ginny?" and without stopping to find out that it was in fact her three-year-old niece on the phone Hermione ploughed on. "I've done something awful I just don't know what to do! I'm in such a pickle"

"Pickle?" asked Mia confused.

"Yes," clarified Hermione. "There was this man at my work and he was just so understanding and I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"What man?" wondered Mia aloud, intrigued by the idea of sensible Aunt Hermione doing something bad.

"Tim from my work. It was just after Ron left and I was feeling really vulnerable and then…and then…" Hermione broke off.

"Then what?" asked Mia, getting into the story. It sounded like it was going to get good. If only she knew what vulnerable meant…

"We kissed. Twice. I thought it was over with Ron and so it didn't feel so bad and then this card arrived from Ron and it was so honest and heartfelt and I just don't know what to do."

"Think of babies." This was what Mummy had once said when James had been mean and said nasty things. Think of babies. It had made her feel a whole lot better. Why not help Hermione out too.

"Oh, Jesus, the babies. I know I should have been thinking about them the whole time but I was just so swept up in the moment. So do you think I should not be with either?"

"Nah" countered Mia.

Hermione pressed on regardless. "I guess Ron has been there for me for a very long time. I can't really imagine actually living with Tim. He's the kind of guy you have a fling with, you know?"

"Yup," agreed Mia. _Fling?_ She wondered.

" So we're agreed, I should end things with Tim and wholeheartedly invite Ron back home?"

"Ron." Concluded Mia.

"Oh it feels so good to have that off my chest and to have come to the right and sensible decision. Thanks Ginny!"

And before Mia had time to explain that she wasn't Ginny at all the line had gone still. Shrugging the toddler continued her drawing and promptly forgot all about her heart-to-heart with Hermione.

_Thank you for reading this chapter! Coming up Next: The Arrival of the Twins but someone has some bad news for Alicia! Only in Final Horcrux!_


	16. Chapter 15

x Chapter 15 x

_A/N: hey!! We are fast approaching the end of this fic. I am guessing that chapter 17 will conclude this, but it might overrun a chapter or so further. Either way we are definitely ending. Final Horcrux has been my most successful fic to date and I hope that you enjoyed reading it so far, and will stick around to see what happens. I definitely want it finished before Book 7, which will either prove the theory wrong or perhaps right and might kill off some of my characters (please no)…x_

**Are you all sitting comfortably? Then we shall begin…**

Sunday, 3rd June

Harry James Potter of The Den, Ottery St. Catchpole rarely had any alone time. In his childhood, of which the majority was spent in a cupboard he had a lot of time for pensive wonderings. However since his rather abrupt entrance into the magical world at the tender age of eleven he found that lots of people wanted (as once reported by Rita Skeeter) 'a piece of Harry'. Harry had learned the hard way that divulging information and 'pieces' of himself to the watchful vicious eye of the wizarding public meant that he seldom got time to think. Today however he had been granted almost a day of 'me-time'. James was at George's and the other three had been taken by Ginny to buy new shoes. Ginny had rashly promised time in a toy shop after the shoes were bought to get the children out of her hair while in a difficult stage with a Victoria Sponge. Ginny and Ron, famous in the family for extreme-multi-tasking were at that point on the phone to each other whilst Ginny filled out forms about tax return, joyfully skimmed through a letter giving her details about the new job she had received, writing a condolence letter to poor Electra whose husband had passed away and of course making her Victoria Sponge. The last thing she had needed was Sirius whining about not having a new train set and Lily banging on about a new doll 'who actually, actually speaks and stuff'. Harry was pretty sure they would not be back any time soon. He made a mental list of **Things I Need To Worry About**. It went like this:

Hermione and Ron's marriage (Ron back at home. Things still tentative. Wished he'd listened properly when Ginny was explaining about Hermione and someone at her work.)

Dudley's Wedding. Back in autumn when the engagement had been announced and the late spring/early summer wedding had been arranged it had felt months off. Now, what with it being in less than two months, it had begun to creep up Harry's worry list. He didn't _think _he was going. Was he still obliged to buy a present? His presents from the Durselys had never been of any standard.

Hermione and Ron as parents. He did trust them. He really did. He just couldn't help this nagging feeling in his mind.

Was he a horcrux? He hadn't given it more than a fleeting thought in months now. He sincerely hoped not. Would he have to die to restore harmony in the magical world? He had always believed, well hoped really, that his vanquishing Voldermort would naturally fulfil the prophecy. However there was always a flip side. He could be the one to die and Voldermort rise stronger than ever. He thought of Ginny. He thought of James and Lily and Mia and Sirius. He could remember seeing Ginny bedraggled and worn through holding out a treasure to him. A first-born son, a first-born daughter, a twin girl, a twin boy: each the most precious jewel he owned. Each time he could have sworn he felt his parents' spirit as he took the torch from them as a parent. James for his father, Lily for his mother, Sirius for his godmother. James looked uncannily like his father and grandfather. The trademark messy black hair had emerged new on his head at about three weeks old. Would he live to see a son of James and to see if the hair would keep in the family? He didn't want to be a namesake or a spirit. He wanted to live it all. Lily had been such a surprise to Harry. After James he assumed they could only make that sort. His daughter, unlike her brother, was born with a smattering of soft, damp hair. This, already a gingery red had quivered slightly when she breathed or moved. It tickled Harry's chin when he held the tiny child. When Lily was three her little ears had been pierced by Ginny. Harry hadn't wanted the piercing to occur. His angel was perfect already. Why put holes in her earlobes. She did look remarkably cute however, striding around, ears winking in the sunlight. He thought of Mia and Sirius who he had known only three years. He could recite each off by heart. He knew his children far better than he felt he knew himself. Whilst Ginny or Hermione often had to explain Harry's feelings to him, Harry could read his kids' like an ABC picture book. He knew which games would have them behaving impeccably all afternoon, which food would be left barely eaten. He knew that Lily and Sirius liked being tickled where Mia would always prefer an Eskimo-kiss. He knew that if James was tossed in the air he would shriek with delight and that Sirius wouldn't take a bath without his plastic boat. He couldn't have a use-by date with his children. He couldn't have to leave them so soon.

Had Ginny bought cheese and onion crisps as opposed to salt and vinegar? This pressing matter made Harry stand up and without meaning to he stood very tall and very strong and very adamant.

"No." he said simply and he repeated it again and again until it lost all meaning and sounded like an endless train running nowhere in his mind.

oOo

Hermione too was sitting thoughtfully on her living room couch. She was thinking about the babies.

'Any day now!' Molly had beamed when she had stopped by earlier with some leftover trifle that she knew Hermione loved. _Any day now_ pondered Hermione thoughtfully.

They weren't going to be the first Weasley grandchildren (Pierre) nor the first Weasley granddaughters (Jessica) nor the first set of Weasley grand-twins (Sirius and Mia). They were however the first children which she and Ron had ever had. Hermione had been quite blasé _(A/N current favourite word!)_ when Ginny had delightedly announced that she was going to have a baby, almost a decade ago now. Back then she had not wanted children at all.

'_It's not like they're the first people to have a baby.'_ She had thought._ 'It's not like they're doing anything outrageous'_

Now that it was Hermione's own turn she felt entirely different. She felt as though she was accomplishing the unaccomplished, exploring the unexplored, discovering the undiscovered.

Hermione, as an only child, was beginning a new generation of Granger. Her mother was overexcited and desperately wanting details of the last kick or craving.

oOo

"DAISY VANESSA WEASLEY! JAKE NATHAN WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled Alicia. It was time to get to the bottom of this and her two main suspects were upstairs playing with their train set.

"Yes Mum?" asked Jake.

"Ya?" added Daisy.

"Right you two. I need answers. Who did this to Matty?" She looked from one cherubic face to another. The little faces may have melted a weaker woman but not Alicia Spinnet Weasley. Daisy had a cascade of strawberry-blonde curls that chimed with her bluer-than-blue eyes. Jake had hair that was just one shade redder and lay short but still curly on his head. His eyes were a darker blue than his sister's and with green flecks. Their cheeks, plump and red like early apples were dented with dimples when they smiled their baby angel smile.

"Not me," declared Daisy confidently.

"Not me," parroted Jake.

"Well if you won't say who it was then you will both be in trouble. You can't draw on the baby!"

Both children began to giggle mischievously. Alicia opened her mouth to speak when a flop by the window indicated the arrival of that morning's post. Spotting their opportunity the twins made a run for it, Jake leading and Daisy hot on his heels.

"I'm not finished with you!" called Alicia, slightly lamely as she picked up the bundle of letters. There were four; a letter from the bank, a letter from George's work, an invitation for drinks with a couple they were friends with and a letter from Alicia's parents. Choosing the letter from home Alicia opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Dearest Alicia and George,_

_It is with utmost sadness that we write to you on this sad occasion._

_During an innocent shopping trip in London Death Eaters attacked your Aunt Freda and cousin Harriet. Due to Aunt Freda's fragile condition she tragically could not survive the cruciatus curse and perished. Harriet is in St. Mungo's and they are doing all that they can to try and help her recover. We can only be thankful that the Avada Kedavra was not used and pray that Harriet can make it._

_We will write soon with news of Harriet and funeral arrangements._

_Please send Granny and Grandad's love to Daisy, Jake and Matthew,_

_All our Love, _

_Mum and Dad/ Bessy and Clive_

Alicia skimmed once more through the letter, not quite believing that her darling Aunt Freda was no more. What had she said to her the last time they had met? She had come for tea and to see Matthew. In parting had she informed her of her love, hugged her, kissed her? Had she kept the dear and slightly unnecessary thank-you note that Freda had written? Had she casually tossed it into the bin assured that there would be more visits, more notes, and more time. And as her children played upstairs, her baby gurgled beside her all Alicia could think of was Aunt Freda. She thought until the images had blurred in her head, behind tears that had not yet fallen and the ink in front swam in a sea of fresh, raw pain.

harrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotter.

Tuesday, 12th June

The Ministry of Magic buzzed and hummed with busy industry. Mr Ronald Weasley, tucked away in his office, was toiling away at some paperwork.

"WEASLEY! THERE IS AN EMERGENCY PHONE CALL AT THE RECEPTION DESK FOR YOU." Screeched the intercom. Ron raced down the corridor, into the left, jabbed the button so hard his finger throbbed and made his way down to reception. Arriving three minutes later, panting and sweating, Ron fumbled for his MOM ID card, flashed it to the receptionist and made his way to the phone.

"Ron?" asked the voice at the other end.

"Yeah. It's me. What's going on?" he inquired hurriedly.

"Hermione is having the babies. They're gone to the hospital- Hermione and Ginny- and want you to meet them there." Harry explained.

"Is she alright?" said Ron in a panicky voice.

"Um yeah," said Harry in a slightly mocking tone. "Ok, so see you at St. Mungo's."

Without bothering to reply Ron slammed down the phone and apparated to St. Mungo's.

He arrived seconds later and , after finding out where the maternity ward was, dashed to it and hunted for his wife. Noticing Ron and taking pity on him Fred walked up to him.

"Ok bro'" he asked.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Rin asked, slightly hysterically.

"Whoah there. Cool your jets. She's fine. She's over there." Fred pointed in the direction of the room. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

"Yeah…sure…fine…thanks." Ron's mind was already in the room with Hermione.

When he reached the ward he realised that he needn't have hurried. According to the midwife it was going to be a very long labour and had barely begun. Hermione was scared that everything was a bad sign and Ginny was flicking through a magazine. Harry had taken around fifteen children to the gift shop. The grandparents hadn't arrived yet.

"How are you sweetheart?" asked Ron.

"Fine. Fine. I just can't believe we're going to be parents in a couple of hours."

"Well you're not." Chipped in the nurse, grumpy after her 14-hour shift. "In fact I suggest you go on home and get a bit of rest. These kids aren't making their entrance for at least 12 hours. Probably longer. You get gone and we'll call you tomorrow. The babies won't be here for a _long_ time."

Ginny, who could not have looked less stressed if she had tried, folded down a corner in the magazine to mark a page holding a very nice dress. She exhaled a long relaxed breath before throwing a smile in Hermione's direction. It was a going to be a long day…

Harry and Ginny were on childminding duty in the hospital café. The Weasley brood were bustling around and each couple were taking turns to watch the whole lot. They sat across the plastic table from each other, sharing a carton of crinkle-cut chips. At the same moment they glanced towards the gaggle of children. Harry did a quick mental headcount- 1, Brigitte, 2, Spike, 3, Oliver, 4, Lily, 5, Jake, 6, Pierre…yep they were all there. Ginny surveyed the bunch proudly. Caught in a daydream of her babies she jumped when Brigitte, Lily and Flame came bounding up.

"Mummy! Mummy!" hollered Lily.

"Shh Lily!" reprimanded Ginny, brushing her daughter's Rapunzel locks away from her face.

"Please Aunt Ginny could we have a snack?" requested Flame smiling hopefully. The other two smiled too.

"I don't see why not…"said Ginny, glancing at Harry. He nodded. Ginny led the children in groups of three to the counter to choose their treat. Whilst gathering Oliver, Jacques and Daisy she bumped into the man he knew to be Luna's father.

"Hello Mr Lovegood," beamed Ginny.

"Hello dear. What brings you to the hospital?"

"Hermione's having twins!" replied Ginny happily. "How about you?"

"Luna is also having a baby." Answered the man with a proud smile. Ginny vaguely recalled a round-robin owl informing her of the new Lovegood-Patrice baby.

"Well congratulations!"

"She's in the Pomfrey Ward." Mentioned Mr Lovegood by way of invitation.

"How's _The Quibbler_ doing?"

"As well as ever. Do buy a copy. We've an exclusive interview with a Welsh man who actually spotted a Quinchler-Pox-Craq!"

"Oh I will!" confirmed Ginny as she stepped up to the counter to make her third order.

Harrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotterharrypotter

Since Hermione had "at least a good 'nother nine hour" according to the midwife Ginny decided to stop by to visit Luna.

Luna had an element of agelessness about her that any cosmetic model would have paid millions to borrow. Her face was fresh and unblemished as in her teenage years since Ginny had first met her sharing a boat to cross the Lake. The lack of any usual signs of aging, somewhat eerie and slightly, yes, creepy, reminded Ginny of the slight un-worldliness of her friend, the 'away with the fairies' factor that had lingered with Luna all her life. Luna's six-year-old daughter Alana was prancing around the room, sprinkling a sparkly dust everywhere.

"Hey Luna," smiled Ginny. "I hope you don't mind-"

Luna cut her off "I don't mind at all. I like your company."

"So do you know the baby's sex?" asked Ginny with interest.

"Yes. A little boy."

"Oh congratulations. Any name ideas?"

"Oh yes. We're either going for Jasper Zane or Cameron Zeke." Luna informed her.

"Well I'm sure you'll come to the right decision."

Luna smiled her far-off smile.

Babybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybabybaby

Wednesday, 13th June

They stared at the two tiny people in the two tiny clear plastic cots. Hope Alice Cora and Faith Jill Laura. Three minutes old. Their stories had only just begun. The babies were 6lbs 10oz, 19 inches long with a smattering of the finest hair they had ever seen. The eyes were a deep, deep blue that could have been ready to turn brown and could have been all set to be blue forever. Hermione was remembering a time when the little princesses slumbering in front of her had been the last things on her mind…

[FLASHBACK

_Hermione and Ron had just announced their engagement. They had gone out for drinks with Ginny and Harry but they had gone now to put Baby James to bed._

"_James is really cute isn't he?" Ron had commented. "And of course Pierre, Flame, Jessie and Oliver." He reeled off the list of their nieces and nephews._

"_Mmm" agreed Hermione noncommittally._

"_D'you think we'll ever have kids?" asked Ron shyly. Hermione had been taken aback. Them…have kids…?_

"_Why? Do you want some?"_

"_No. I guess not." _

_And that had been the end of the discussion. _

_[END FLASHBACK_

Ron was remembering a different conversation…

[FLASHBACK

"_Tea?" Hermione had offered._

"_Yeah, OK." Ron had been a bit suspicious-what was this in aid of?_

"_I have to tell you something."_

_Oh My God. She had cheated hadn't she? She had always deserved better. He'd just have to try to understand. Try to forgive._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_The 'how could you' caught in Ron's throat. He was going to be a father._

[END FLASHBACK

**And that is the end of the story about when Ron and Hermione had babies. Please join us next time for what might be the very last instalment………!!!!xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

It's been a very long ride. It started way back in October of 2005. Nearly two years later The Final Horcrux is drawing to a close. It filled the gap between books 6 and 7 and so must conclude now. In a big thank you to all my lovely reviewers here is a hall of fame to remember you all:

The Final Horcrux Reviewers Hall of Fame 

Hyrulian Hero Akai

Queen of Pink Flamingos

Romantic-Rose

Heather1021

OhioGrl-HPFan

A.Lynn the Poet

Namariqueen

A Falling Debutante

Jjjjohn-Jjohn

AnnieTheNewsElf

GoldxxSunlight

Rachobias

Akanetendo8206

Champchamp21

Dalder

Wadesoj

Luvlea

Carolquin

The Kelda

Rent-Serenity

Dancequeen6675

Thank-you to all of you and I hope you had fun reading it. Now onto The Final Chapter….

Chapter 16 a.k.a The Last One 

It was one of those summer twilights when the air shimmers with warmth and a breeze tickles the back of your neck and the stars eek their way out onto a Technicolor sky. Harry sat outside on the patio. On his left was his wife and on his right his two best friends. In each of their arms was a little baby. Hope, who was being held by Hermione, wriggled in her sleep before curling back into her dreams. On the lawn James and Lily were racing, treasuring their 'five more minutes' and their shrieks of laughter provided the backbeat for the tranquillity of dusk. Ron sighed peacefully.

"It's hard to imagine Faith and Hope ever being that big."

They all looked across at the children playing and at the infants sleeping. It was indeed hard to believe that in five years time they would be where Lily was now.

"I'm glad summer's here," commented Ginny for whom randomness was not an issue. "It feels like a very long time ago that it was summer."

"A lot's happened this year," put in Harry.

"No," contradicted Hermione. "Not really. Not very much at all."

"You have two kids now!" pointed out Harry.

"Yes, but apart from that it's been quite a quiet year actually. Quite a quiet year indeed."

"She's right," continued Ginny. "We haven't defeated a Horcrux or killed a Death Eater or had a baby or moved house or anything really."

"I know that you're right," acknowledged Harry, "but I still feel like it's been a really heavy year."

The four of them reflected. It had been so empty of big things, so full of small.

"There's a lot coming up next year," Ron reminded them. "Hagrid's wedding, Jess and Pierre's Hogwarts letters…"

"The babies' christening, McGonagall's eightieth…" added Hermione.

"You do realise that it's only July. The year's not over!" Harry cut in.

"Oh, I don't know," teased Ginny. "The summer holidays have started now. We're free for ages. No more till September!"

"Now remember, no magic in the holidays!" warned Ron. Hermione began to giggle and was soon joined by Ginny. Before long the four of them had erupted into laughter reminiscent of many cosy evenings wiled away in front of the Gryffindor Common Room fire and in the comfy sofas of the Burrow. A gentle peace surrounded them and for a moment, be it short, none of them were worried. Hermione was thinking of trailing the Hogwarts grounds with Ron and Harry and sometimes Ginny, Neville or Luna for company and just talking and laughing and being. Ron was thinking about back in the summer before Fourth Year when Harry and Hermione had stayed over and they'd gone to the Quidditch World Cup. He was aware that the memory ended with a rise in Death Eater pride but he paused it when they were still celebrating and just settled on the good part. Harry was thinking about the end of Sixth Year when he was hanging out with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and living a utopian life. Ginny was remembering firsts; first dance at the Yule Ball, first date with Michael Corner, first battle (in the ministry), first kiss with Harry, first Horcrux, first house, first baby. Lost in Memory Lane and not knowing where to go from this intimate position of memory they stayed silent as they read each other's thoughts and knew they were thinking of each other.

The following morning a letter arrived for Harry. He unrolled the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I was going through old things and stumbled on this. It was given to be when the Order of the Phoenix had gone into action again. I didn't open it as it was not addressed to me but entrusted to me. I have no idea if it is relevant any more but here you go anyway._

_Remus _

Harry rifled through the envelope and retrieved a further envelope, which he proceeded to tear open. This letter, longer and fancier looking was slightly shocking.

"Not possible" murmured Harry before he began to examine the letter enclosed.

_Dear Harry _(it said)

_Because every thing reacts, understandably eggs too obtain yellow or ugly reactions. Sometimes eagles lie flat: longways or vertical. Eagles and nightingales dislike yellow or ugly attributes. Regularly eagles nag other tactless animals. Little ostriches never excite. Yellow or ugly characteristics help other ostriches sleep easy when helpful oatmeal- yellow or ugly- attempts real exhaustion. _

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore _

Slightly chilled by the correspondence of a corpse Harry thought about this final help. What on earth was all this rubbish about birds and yellow and ugly things? What was Dumbledore trying to pass on in this manner? Was it written in a code of some sort? Remus had said it had been written at the recommencing of the Order, when letters were checked. Harry remembered in Auror training learning how to decipher codes. He tried two different codes and then decided to look at the first letters of the words. He missed out 'Dear Harry' and began to check. B for because E for everything…and suddenly it made sense. The true letter read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Be true to yourself. Love and you are not alone. You choose who you are._

_Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore._

That was certainly more enlightening than the original version but still left unanswered questions. Was he a horcrux? Had the idea even occurred to Dumbledore? Be true to yourself, but who was he? Sometimes he was brave and sometimes scared. Sometimes he was very mature and at other times acting childish with his friends. Who was the 'yourself' that Dumbledore had known? He had been 15 at the time that the letter was written. He had been angry, irritable, and moody. He had also been willing, eager and passionate about what he believed in.

"I suppose," Said Harry quietly, "I suppose he wants be to just be myself."

He moved on to the next piece of advice. 'Love and you are not alone.' At that point he had been unwilling to accept hands of friendship from the most important people. He hoped he had learned how to accept care. When Dumbledore had died he had felt very, very alone. He was a bit annoyed at Lupin for not sending the letter when it was meant to arrive. Now it was too late. Was it? He glanced around. Ginny was answering questions for her column. He peered over, abandoning his letter for a moment.

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_A year ago I lost my husband in a tragic accident at work. At first everyone was very understanding; I had time off work, my friends looked after my children etc. Now I am expected to have moved on, got over it all somehow. The pain is still as fresh and raw as then. I walk around like a zombie, a shell of the person I was. I have no enthusiasm for anything really. I feel like a container and everything's been sucked out of me and so now I have no emotion left. The children are reflecting everything and in trouble at school. How do I put my family back together?_

_Empty in Edinburgh_

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_My husband recently had an affair with a neighbour of ours. We have two children, six and four, and I thought everything was fine until I came home early and found him with her. I don't know what to do. I feel backstabbed by both as I had a happy, healthy relationship with my neighbour and I have confided in her before_

_Heartbroken in Hogsmeade_

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_I have a friend who told me she was in money difficulties so I have been lending her money to help her out. I recently discovered that she was really rather well off and I feel like an idiot for parting so easily with my money. My long-term boyfriend wants to know where all the money has gone and I feel to humiliated to explain that I was hoodwinked into giving it to this so-called 'friend'_

_Betrayed in Birmingham_

Ginny relayed a similar message to the grief-stricken widow, the cheated upon wife and the duped friend. It was not their fault. They were not bad people. If they had love in their hearts and sense in their heads they would be OK.

"Do you always believe what you write?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have to," was her only response.

The last parting piece of wisdom was 'you choose who you are'. He heard this come out of Dumbledore's mouth more than once about how it was the conscious choices that proved most. He knew it to be true. He recalled the Sorting Hat's desire to place him in Slytherin. He had once wondered if he deserved to be in Gryffindor if his calling was to be a Slytherin. He hadn't wanted to be in Slytherin. He didn't want to be a Death Eater as Voldermort had offered in the cemetery after the Triwizard Tournament. However Harry was not naïve enough to believe that as long as he didn't particularly want something it wouldn't happen. If he didn't want to die it would still occur. But then Voldermort couldn't always get what he wanted either. Had he voluntarily given Harry a piece of his soul as a keepsake? Had he sent some through the death curse that wasn't? Had he retrieved it when he had taken some of Harry's blood in obtaining a body? Was there some sort of quiz you could take to discover if you were a horcrux? Would he have to die in destroying the soul that lay within? If he were to stay true to himself and keep his eyes on the prize of destroying horcruxes would he have to commit suicide? But what about the part of the prophecy that said that one must die? Would he automatically be resigning his position as chosen one? Failing his destiny? Could he leave it to his friends to do the business of destroying Voldermort? Something told him that it was meant to be him who killed Voldermort. He loved but still felt alone. Would it be a saving grace to die and set them free of Voldermort? Would they be able to kill him? The questions swam around his head till he was drowning in them.

He pointed his wand at his own head

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and waited for eternal peace. A jet of green light hit him and like a magnetic attraction went straight to the scar on his forehead. Instead of dying as he had expected a silvery mist began to stream out of the scar and lay shimmering like jelly on the table. The scar began to fade until it was just a thin white-ish line. So the scar had been the porthole. That's why it had hurt when Voldermort was strong. It had been the piece of soul trying to go back to its true home. That was how Voldermort had communicated with him: via the fragment of soul. Harry destroyed the Horcrux using a series of complex spells and then raced into the sunshine ready to inform everyone of his liberated state and in a mindset to face Voldermort. Only not this afternoon. This day was too beautiful for revenge. Today he wanted to play in the sun with his lovely family and have at least one more carefree afternoon.

The End

_If you would like to leave it there you are welcome but I am posting an Epilogue now for those who would like to know what happened to the next generation of Weasley children. Xxxx_


	18. Epilogue

Hello my lovely readers. So you want to know what happened to Molly and Arthur's nineteen grandchildren? Here goes…

**Pierre: **Moved to his mother's country of France. Became a surgeon-healer in a magical hospital in Paris. Married a French witch called Delphine and had two children: Estelle and Guilliame.

**Jacques: **Was seriously injured in the Final Battle and spent a long time in St. Mungo's before meeting a Japanese witch called Rika. They could not have children and adopted one baby who they called Nicolas.

**Brigitte: **Modelled for Madam Malkin's, which launched her career as a supermodel. Married Swiss-French man called Luc and they had three children called Marie, Claude and Annaliese.

**Flame: **Married a man named Thomas and had two daughters called Scarlett and Tiger and one son named Brooklyn. Became Minister for Magic.

**Spike: **Never married but when a friend died in the War leaving behind two young children he adopted them both. The children were called Philip and Ella.

**Honour:** Broke away from her upbringing and married a contemparary hippie wizard called Tree. They had one child called Rosa. She became a housewife.

**Jessica: ** Married a man named Eric early after graduating Hogwarts with all O's in her NEWTs. Became pregnant but lost her husband in the Final Battle. Had twins called Hollie and Eric. Became a Charms teacher at Hogwarts.

**Oliver: **Never married but started extremely succesful business in broomsticks. Long-term fostered a girl called Debbie.

**Dan: ** Worked for the Ministry and married relatively early to a Swedish witch called Anna and had three children called Britta, Olaf and Max.

**Lola:** Became an actress and married a much older man named Jack. She had five children called Gary, Lucy, Fred, Angel and Lulu.

**Daisy:** Became a social worker for bereaved families due to the War. Married another social worker called Rupert. Had three children called Aimee, Calista and Kate.

**Jake:** Married a woman called Gigi and had two children called Eddie and Bob. Gigi died and he got remarried to a woman called Heather and had a baby called Kia. Became a journalist for the Daily Prophet.

**Matthew: **Worked with dragons taking on Charlie's dragon charity. Married a Muggle called Jenny and had four children- two sets of twins- called Ophelia and Oscar and Pippa and Paul.

**Faith:** Became a Herbology teacher at first Beauxbatons and then Hogwarts. Married late to a man named Julian and had one child called Ronit.

**Hope:** Became a chef and lived in a Muggle part of Leeds with her Muggle husband Jeff. They had two children called Penelope, Joseph and then later after moving into Hogsmeade another two called Leila and Marc.

**James:** Worked as a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, working alongside his cousins Faith and Jessica and later went on to become Headmaster. He married an Irish witch called Meghan and they had three children called Sean, Caitlin and Neill.

**Lily: **Became a famous artist, many of her more poignant painting showing the tradgedies of War, depicting crying orphans often. Travelled the world and married a Hawaiin wizard called Makani and they had five children, two boys called Kai and Harry and three girls called Edena, Roselani and Saffron.

**Sirius: **Became a proffesional Quidditch player, playing as a Seeker. He married a singer called Liliana and they had two children called Romeo and Capri.

**Mia:** Became a best-selling author and wrote a three-volume autobiography which one her three awards. She married a musician called Keanu and had three children called Kirsten, Pete and Flower.

And that is the end! xx


End file.
